Loveless
by gus.gusis
Summary: He olvidado quien soy, de donde vengo, a donde voy. Mi nueva vida ha iniciado, pero no quiero dejarlo todo atrás. Imposible, debo tomar una decisión. Mi pasado, junto al pánico sin recuerdos, o un futuro lleno de riesgos junto a mi amor. EdwardxBella. RRs
1. Memoryless

Disclaimer: los personajes implicados no me pertenecen, son de creación de stephanie meyer. Este escrito no me brinda ningún beneficio económico, solo la satisfacción de expresión artística.

El titulo ha sido utilizado anteriormente en una serie anime, al igual que los nombres de los capítulos, los cuales solo coinciden ocasionalmente.

Gracias y espero que disfruten

-----------------------------------------

**Loveless**

**1. Memoryless**

Sin Memoria…

**Bella POV**

- Debes tomar esa mochila y escapar lo más rápido que puedas – dijo la mujer cuyo rostro sangraba desde la frente dividiendo su cara en dos. – escapa Isabella, y nunca mires hacia atrás, no mires a ninguna parte que no sea al frente, cuando llegues a la ciudad _olvídanos_ –

Golpearon la puerta, lance un grito agudo, todo era polvo y la figura de la persona que me había hablado me tapaba del intruso que rompió la puerta.

- ¡Charlie! – grito la mujer, de repente el intruso la tomo por el cuello ahogándola.

- ¡Mamá! – grite desde el fondo de mi destrozado corazón.

- ¡Corre Bella! – grito mi madre.

Y así lo hice corrí, corrí, corrí a más no poder, sentía pisadas detrás mío, pero no mire atrás, no mire a los lados solo corría y miraba al frente para evitar árboles de vez en cuando y saltar raíces, aunque no era claro si las saltaba ya que no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies, una ilusión de la velocidad de mi escape.

Entonces cuando entre en el pavimento sentí el suelo áspero, mis pies se volvieron torpes. Debí haber tropezado y cado unas 5 veces antes de encontrarme ante el gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Phoenix", después de aquel cartel todo es blanco.

Aquel es mi último recuerdo antes de mi _nueva_ vida.

Después de aquel suceso, viene el recuerdo de mi llegada al estado de Washington. Había bajado del avión, no sabia ni de donde venia ni que vuelo tomaba, no recordaba mi edad, o mi apellido, o el nombre de mis padres, bueno tal vez sí el de mi padre, aparentemente era el hombre al cual llamo mi madre, Charlie, y yo era Isabella.

Salí del aeropuerto y camine hasta la ciudad, vi los autos pasar, no había ni recorrido un kilómetro cuando un auto de policía paró frente a mi. Un hombre joven, no más de 30 años, bajó de la patrulla y me miró con preocupación.

- ¿te encuentras perdida pequeña? – pregunto el policía.

Asentí con lentitud.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto nuevamente.

Quería decirle que no sabia, que me había bajado de un avión cuya procedencia desconocía, quería decirle que los habían asesinados, quería decirle que vagaba sola, ero las palabras no legaban ni a mi cuello.

Como única respuesta negué.

- ¿estás sola? – asentí nuevamente. Notó que no estaba en condiciones de emitir sonido así que a continuación hizo preguntas de si o no.

- ¿tus padres están en el estado de Washington? – negué. - ¿sabes donde están? – No - ¿sabes donde estás? – No - ¿tienes dinero? – no.

El hombre medito por unos instantes. En esos minutos intenté reorganizar mi partida. Por más que intentaba recordar algo antes de salir el aeropuerto, no había nada, todo era blanco, mi mente había bloqueado todos mis recuerdos, tal como había dicho mi madre, _"olvídanos"_.

- ¿puedes decirme tu nombre siquiera? – pregunto el policía con amabilidad.

Abrí mi boca, e intente emitir sonido alguno, fue muy difícil, ya que mi garganta estaba bloqueada.

- I-I-Is-Isa-bella – logre tartamudear con mucha dificultadme sentía tonta, por no poder decir algo tan simple como mi nombre.

- Isabella – dijo el policía, sonrío – que hermoso nombre, yo soy Phil, soy el jefe de policía de Forks, ahora mismo nos encontramos en Port Ángeles, Isabella, ya que no tienes lugar donde ir, que te parece venir conmigo, te ofreceré un lugar donde asentarte hasta que encontremos a tus padres –

Observe al hombre que se paraba frente a mi, con un sonriente rostro, su nariz, más grande de lo normal, le daba un aspecto simpático, observe sus ojos y vi en ellos la preocupación y la amabilidad que emanaba a mí persona, Phil.

- e-esta bi-en – acepte.

Phil me llevó a Forks, demoramos como una hora en llegar, camino a Forks observamos lo que la mochila de mi madre contenía. Había ropa, un estuche de baño una fotografía, un permiso de conducir y una identificación.

La fotografía era la de un bebé con mejillas rosadas y grandes y enormes y titilantes ojos chocolate, a su lado se encontraban un hombre muy parecido al bebé con los mimos ojos y el mimo cabello lacio y oscuro, al otro lado se encontraba mi madre, una radiante mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, el polo opuesto a mí. Al reverso de la fotografía rezaba, "cumpleaños 1 de Bella, Renee, Bella y Charlie Swan." La fecha de la fotografía correspondía a 16 años atrás, el 13 de Septiembre.

Había respondido 3 incógnitas, mi madre se llamaba Renee, yo soy Isabella Swan y tengo 16 años, los cuales pasarían a ser 17 en 2 meses más, lo cual me hacia pensar de que me encontraba en vacaciones de verano.

¿Acaso asistía al instituto?

Me irritaba el no saber nada sobre mi misma, sentía una impotencia repugnante.

- ya estamos aquí Isabella – dijo alegremente Phil.

Observe la pequeña casa de madera, parecía una cabaña. Estaba un poco maltratada, algunas tablas estaban sueltas, pero se veía curiosamente acogedora. Dentro de la casa se veía un poco mejor, aunque había una ligera capa de polvo en el piso, y se veían algunas prendas de vestir en el sofá de la sala.

- bueno, esta un poco desordenado, pero en cuanto limpie, la casa se vera muy bien – dijo Phil un poco avergonzado.

- no… se ve lindo – dije débilmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- tengo una idea, porque no visitas el pueblo, mientras yo limpio.

Asentí, iba a salir cuando Phil me detuvo.

- puedes dejar tus cosas arriba, hay un cuarto de invitados – una sonrisa amable cruzó su rostro y me hizo sentir un poco menos cohibida.

Devolví la sonrisa y subí a trompicones, sentía mis pies como si nunca hubiera caminado antes, estaban torpes y tropezaba con cosas ínfimas.

En el segundo piso encontré la habitación de invitados, era pequeña ero confortable, aunque estaba forrada en polvo, debería limpiar un poco, tenia una ventana que daba al patio delantero.

Saqué las cosas que había en la mochila y comencé a guardarlas. Dejé las ropas en el closet, no entendía como 4 pantalones, dos vaqueros y un pantalón negro y otro blanco, 3 blusas, 2 camisetas de manga larga, 4 camisetas de manga corta, 2 sweater, 2 polerones y una chaqueta; más la ropa interior que debían ser unos 6 conjuntos, podían caber en una mochila de un tamaño pequeño como esa, era como si hubieran usado magia para guardarla, me sentía Merry Poppins con su bolso mágico.

Cuando todo estuvo listo tomé la chaqueta y baje las escaleras.

- voy a visitar el pueblo – le dije a Phil, el me sonrió como respuesta, estaba limpiando la sala.

Camine por la calle desierta, el cielo estaba gris, no parecía ser verano, poca gente circulaba por la vereda. Pase varias tiendas, una me llamo la atención, la tienda Newton, era de artículos deportivos, y una imagen me llamo la atención, una montaña forrada en bosques y lagos, sentí cierta nostalgia, tal vez mi antiguo hogar era en una montaña.

Entre a la tienda en busca de más fotografías, encontré un poste lleno de postales con imágenes parecidas. Algunos eran lagos azulinos, otros eran bosques repletos de flores. El que más llamo mi atención era la imagen de un claro cruzado por un río y con árboles frondosos rodeándolo.

- esa imagen nos la trajo un ciudadano – me hablo alguien a mis espaldas.

Pegue un salto y retrocedí del chico de espeso cabello rubio que me observaba.

- oh, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – dijo el chico. Seguí en silencio observándolo. – Esto… soy Mike, Mike Newton – dijo el chico extendiendo la mano

No tome su mano, pero asentí a modo de respuesta. Me di vuelta para observar la foto.

- ese claro se encuentra en las montañas de acá cerca, lo hemos buscado, pero no lo hemos podido encontrar – dijo Mike.

Seguí observando el claro, el río brillaba por los rayos solares, y un reflejo brillante se observaba en el contorno de unas rocas a la derecha. Se lograba observar una sutil sombra en el lado derecho de la fotografía. Indique la sombra y la contornee con los dedos, Mike observo por sobre mi hombro.

- jajá, esa es la sombra de Edward Cullen, obviamente no sabia que no se debe poner contra sol para sacar una foto siempre hay que ponerse a los costados porque… - Mike habló con arrogancia, pero deje de escucharlo.

Me quede observando los reflejos en las rocas, tenían aproximadamente la misma dirección de procedencia que la sutil sobra, la cual era demasiado vaga para un día soleado. Era curioso.

Camine hacia la entrada de la tienda, por más que quería comprar la postal, no tenia dinero, entonces me fije en un cartel en la ventana al lado de la puerta, "se necesita empleado". Observe el cartel fijamente, ¿y si conseguía trabajo? ¿Y si conseguía ese trabajo? Así podría comprar la postal, y ver más fotos.

Tomé el cartel de la ventana y lo lleve donde estaba Mike, apunté el cartel.

- quiero el trabajo – le dije con voz suave, no sabia si me había escuchado, pues se había quedado parado mirándome, entonces sacudió la cabeza como si se estuviera despertando.

- por supuesto, es todo tuyo –

Sonreí sutilmente.

Cuando llegue a casa de Phil, todo estaba notablemente más limpio. Se podía observar con claridad las tonalidades de café del piso, eran lindos colores, y la cabaña tenia un aspecto mucho más rustico y hogareño, la chimenea tenía unas pocas llamas encendidas, las observe durante un buen rato, el fuego era hermoso, me recordaba la vida, era como el nacer de un bebé, o el amor de una pareja, completamente apasionado.

- ya estas en casa – dijo Phil cuando me vio.

Casa, esa era mi casa mientras estuviera en Forks, y no sabía porque, me quedaría en Forks un largo tiempo.

----------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo: Harmless. Inofensivo…

- _Una de las cosas que me pregunte durante este tiempo en Forks era el porque, si había perdido mi memoria, aun recordaba cosas como leer, hablar, cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo en un colegio, también deberían haberse ido, pero no, permanecían…_

_-_ _No quería eso, no quería que la gente se preocupara por mí, por un problema estúpido como la timidez, deberían preocuparse por sus problemas obviamente más relevantes que los míos._

_- Ahora ese era mi deber, ser feliz sin importar que. No defraudaría a Phil._

_-_ _Cinco personas de absoluta belleza y finos rasgos, pero aun así, tan atemorizantes para mi persona. No lo soportaba, una voz llegó a mi cabeza, "Corre Bella", Renee, de pronto todo era oscuridad, mi ultimo pensamiento, el cartel de Phoenix, escapar._

------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer fic de crepúsculo. El titulo lo saque de una serie anime, pero no fue por esa serie por la cual decidí la historia, solo me llego de imaginación y el titulo lo encontré perfecto.

Espero que les haya gustado el principio de este fic, soy abierta a sugerencias y a comentarios, mayoritariamente positivos.

Gus.


	2. Harmless

**Loveless**

**2. Harmless**

Inofensivo…

**Bella POV**

Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que Phil me encontró, desde que mi nueva vida comenzó, sin memoria.

Ahora vivo en Forks bajo la custodia de Phil, nunca encontramos mi procedencia, nunca encontramos a Renee, ni a Charlie, sabía que nunca los encontraríamos.

Aunque no hemos descubierto mucho, lo que hemos hecho si ha sido bastante.

Una de esas cosas ha sido mi trabajo en Newton's, además de haber comprado la postal del claro, han llegado varias otras fotografías, algunas de ellas llevan animales, y una tenia una fotografía de los cisnes del lago, camino a La Push, traída por uno de los quileutes de la reserva india.

Al no haber encontrado rastro de mis padres, Phil tomó la decisión de adoptarme. Cuando me dio la noticia de su decisión una extraña sensación me embargo, me quede parada sintiendo esta sensación de gratitud que me embargaba.

Lo observe con… ¿ternura? Como si el saber que quería cuidarme y ser mi padre me… ¿emocionara? Nadie se había preocupado de cuidarme hasta el momento, solo Phil, el único flash de preocupación hacia mi persona fue el de mi madre diciéndome que escapara, aunque el no saber de que estaba escapando no me ayudaba a creer en tanta preocupación.

Al final me pregunto si me importaba que el me cuidara, si me molestaba de alguna manera, negué con calma y le sonreí agradecida, de verdad agradecida. Después de eso subí a mi cuarto y ahí derrame unas lagrimas silenciosas, era extraño, la gente derramaba lagrimas cuando estaba triste, pero no había pizca de infelicidad en lo que sentía, yo sentía… felicidad, lagrimas de felicidad.

Ahora soy la pupila de Phil y el es mi padrastro, aunque tuve consentimiento de conservar mi apellido, no quería dejar mi antigua vida completamente, aun quería conservar cosas de ella, por eso no llamo a Phil "papá", ni el me llama "hija", aunque no se que sentirá al respecto de que yo sea en cierto modo su "hija".

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el mes de Septiembre y mañana comenzaba mis clases en el instituto de Forks. No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba al instituto, e iba a interactuar con otros chicos de mi edad, además de mi compañero de trabajo Mike Newton, que aunque era de cierto modo agradable, no podía evitar sentirme un poco… abrumada, por su constante atención hacia mi persona.

Una de las cosas que me pregunte durante este tiempo en Forks era el porque, si había perdido mi memoria, aun recordaba cosas como leer, hablar, cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo en un colegio, también deberían haberse ido, pero no, permanecían… incluso recordaba como tocar el piano, aunque no recordaba si era buena en eso o no, lo dudo mucho con la notable torpeza con la cual manejaba mi cuerpo.

Aunque tengo una teoría que explica esta inusual causa… cuando mi madre dijo "olvídanos", se refería a ella y a mi padre, a mi vida en cuanto a la gente que me rodeaba, a las cosas que me rodeaban, no a los conocimientos que había aprendido, como cocinar, lavar, escribir, esos conocimientos de supervivencia, me dijo "olvídanos", no dijo "_olvida_". Puede ser… ¿o no? En fin, me basta con esta teoría para explicarlo.

Cundo terminé mi turno en Newton's Mike me encontró a la salida de la tienda, listo para cerrar. Solía tener el turno de la mañana, pero ahora que las clases iban a comenzar, la señora Newton fue muy amable de cambiar mi turno por el de la tarde.

- ¿ya te vas Bella? – dijo Mike. "Bella" era el apodo por el cual me llamaban inconcientemente, no me gustaba, Renee me había llamado Bella cuando dijo que corriera, y me traía un poco de nostalgia el nombre.

Asentí, guardando los sentimientos profundamente.

- es una pena que las vacaciones hayan terminado – dijo con disgusto – van a comenzar las clases, una lastima –

Le mire confusa, ¿acaso no estaba feliz de encontrarse con sus compañeros nuevamente?

- ¿no quieres ver a tus compañeros? – le pregunte curiosa, el espero un minuto atontado antes de responder, me extrañaba esa actitud suya cada vez que hablaba.

- eh… si, por supuesto, va a ser genial encontrarse con los chicos de nuevo… y las chicas y todo – dijo arrogante, sonreí, me gustaba cuando la gente era feliz, eso quería decir que había hecho algo bien.

- me alegro – comente, de nuevo demoró en responder.

- si va a ser genial, te voy a presentar a todos mis amigos, todo el mundo te va a conocer Bella – dijo Mike emocionado. – y no te preocupes, voy a acompañarte lo más posible para que no te quedes sola –

No quería eso, no quería que la gente se preocupara por mí, por un problema estúpido como la timidez, deberían preocuparse por sus problemas obviamente más relevantes que los míos.

Le negué con la cabeza a Mike.

- no te preocupes por mi, estaré completamente bien, en serio no te molestes – le dije aparentando seguridad, en todo caso, no quería que todo el mundo me conociera, mejor si nadie lo hacia, yo era un imán de problemas.

- no importa, en todo caso nos vemos mañana en el instituto – me dijo con emoción mientras yo cruzaba la puerta.

Conducí hasta casa en el coche que había logrado comprar con mi salario, un camaro rojo. Phil lo había conseguido a un recio reducido por uno de los quileutes, un tal llamado Billy Black, que había quedado en silla de ruedas y por lo tanto ya no lo necesitaba.

Cuando llegue a casa, preparé la cena. Ese era mi trabajo en casa, preparar la limpieza, hacer la lavandería y en general cosas hogareñas, no mucho trabajo contando que somos dos personas y la casa es pequeña. Sentía que era mi deber por la hospitalidad de Phil.

- así que mañana comienzan tus clases Bella – comentó Phil mientras comíamos.

- así es – asentí.

- te tengo un regalo por tu inicio de clases – me dijo alegremente, parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de que su pupila entrara al instituto, me hizo feliz el que Phil fuera feliz.

Camino hasta la sala y trajo de vuelta una pila de libros de lectura personal. Eso me hizo aun más feliz, Phil me había ayudado a descubrir que adoraba la lectura. Ahora tenía un gran grupo de libros que leer.

- wow Phil ¡gracias! – dije entusiasmada.

Phil se quedo estático, no supe porque, sentí como si hubiera hecho algo que le molestara, inconcientemente me encogí un poco. El dejo los cinco libros que había comprado en la mesa y me abrazó con fuerza, quede extrañada.

- Bella, me hace tan feliz el escucharte así – dijo Phil, su voz estaba quebrada, ¿acaso estaba llorando? – Jamás te había visto tan feliz – se despegó un poco de mi y me miró a los ojos – siempre quiero que estés feliz –

Ahora ese era mi deber, ser feliz sin importar que. No defraudaría a Phil.

- lo haré – le dije con una abierta sonrisa.

Lavé los platos y subí a mi cuarto con mis nuevos libros, los comencé a revisar. _Romeo y Julieta, Sueño de una noche de verano, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Cumbres Borrascosas_. Un gran conjunto de libros, había leído un reportaje de los grandes libros de todos los tiempos en una revista en Newton's, todos estos estaban mencionados en el top 20.

Era feliz, como debería ser.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la alarma del reloj. Me levante con pereza, nunca había sentido tanto sueño, o por lo menos no lo recordaba, era inhumano levantarse tan temprano.

Tomé una ducha caliente, lave mis dientes y alisé mi cabello con el secador, aunque quedo con cierto movimiento, me vestí con unos vaqueros, una blusa roja y un sweater blanco, para no morir de frío me puse arriba mi chaqueta.

Tomé de desayuno mi usual plato de cereales de maíz con leche. Lavé los platos, limpie mi cuarto y salí de casa con mis cosas, dejando cerrada la puerta y tomando la llave debajo de la tapicera de la entrada, donde solía dejarla Phil para mi.

Encendí mi adorado camaro y me dirigí al instituto. Jamás lo hubiera encontrado si es que no hubiera tenido un cartel que dijera "Instituto de Forks", ya que a simple vista parecía un grupo de departamentos.

Después de recoger mi horario me dirigí a mi primera clase, Historia, me presenté al profesor, le entregué mi hoja de asistencia para que la firmara y me dirigí al final de la clase con rapidez y con gratitud hacia el profesor por no obligarme a presentarme frente a la clase.

- bueno tenemos una nueva compañera este año, por favor sean agradables con la señorita Isabella Swan – dijo de pasada, la gente se giró para observarme y les devolví la mirada con intensidad.

Se dieron vuelta con lentitud, como si quisieran prolongar el tiempo para mirarme, era extraño el comportamiento de la gente de Forks. Un chico a mi lado se presento.

- Hola, soy Eric – dijo el joven, su cabello era grasiento y tenía acné.

Me encogí un poco y asentí, haciéndole saber que lo había escuchado.

El se dio vuelta con un rostro de decepción, ¿por qué? Acaso había hecho algo que le molestara, no me gustaba que la gente fuera triste.

Cuando terminó la clase recogí mis cosas con lentitud y tranquilidad, y me dirigí a la puerta de la clase donde Eric me había esperado, sin saber la razón.

- si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase – me dijo cuando me lo topé.

No quería que lo hiciera, no quería molestarlo y menos cuando había hecho algo malo para el.

Negué con la cabeza, claramente diciéndoles que no se molestara.

Pero muy a mi pesar volvió a irse con decepción, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Eric no fue la única persona que se comportó así, varias personas se habían ido con decepción de mi, incluso Mike, no podía entender que estaba haciendo para decepcionar a la gente, es que acaso emanaba alguna sustancia extraña que hiciera que las personas se sintieran mal. Ahora yo estaba un poco deprimida, eso estaba mal, debía ser feliz, así que esbocé una alegre cara en mi clase de trigonometría.

- Bella, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo? – me preguntó la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, se llamaba Jessica. Asentí, así no molestaría a nadie. Jessica se puso feliz, bien, estaba haciendo algo bueno.

En el almuerzo, se sentaron con nosotras Mike, Eric, y dos chicas cuyos nombres no recordaba.

Pero sentí una extraña sensación en ese lugar, como un sentimiento de pánico y horror, levanté la vista de mi plato y me encontré de lleno con un par de ojos negros que me miraban con rencor, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba aterrada? Me levante rápidamente botando las cosas de mi bandeja, mis ojos se abrieron y mis pupilas se dilataron, el sentimiento de pánico que me embargaba procedía de la esencia de la gente en esa mesa.

Cinco personas de absoluta belleza y finos rasgos, pero aun así, tan atemorizantes para mi persona. No lo soportaba, una voz llegó a mi cabeza, "_Corre Bella_", Renee, de pronto todo era oscuridad, mi ultimo pensamiento, el cartel de Phoenix, escapar.

- _¿no debería haberse despertado ya? – _la voz de una extraña, habían susurros de gente que no conocía, más pánico.

Reconocía la esencia, aunque las voces jamás las había escuchado, sabia que eran ellos, los 5 extraños de la mesa. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y ellos pegaron un pequeño salto ante mi repentina reacción.

Me enderecé en la camilla y me pegue a la pared en un intento de alejarme de ellos, ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? Estaba en la enfermería.

- no temas – dijo una joven de cabello negro, baja, y de finos rasgos, parecía un duendecillo.

No respondí.

- Edward que está pensando – dijo otra joven, de espeso cabello rubio y rostro de infinita belleza.

- no lo se, no puedo leer su mente – dijo un joven con voz aterciopelada, tenia cabellos cobrizos y piel pálida, era bellísimo, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador, reconocí en el los ojos rencorosos, negros como la noche.

¿Por qué me miraba con tal odio? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer su respeto? Me corrí un poco a la derecha alejándome de él lo más posible, mi presencia lo molestaba. La chica que parecía duendecillo notó mi reacción.

- Edward relájate un poco, la estas inquietando – dijo un chico de cabello rubio también, que se encontraba al lado de la chica de cabello negro.

Me alejé de él también, su rostro expresaba lo mismo que el del joven llamado Edward, pero al hacer eso quedé encerrada entre ellos dos, salté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente al sillón de la esquina, tropezando en mi trayecto, pero aun así me acurruqué en el sillón intentando darles el mayor espacio posible.

- ¿aun tiene miedo? –pregunto un joven corpulento y voz grave, que se encontraba al lado de la rubia, tenia cierto aspecto gracioso, su cuerpo corpulento desentonaba con su amigable rostro. Parecía un oso juguetón.

- no – respondió el chico rubio – no se como decirlo, parece que siente cierta preocupación, y un poco de gracia así ti, Emmett – dijo con un tono burlón. Noté como la rubia se tensaba – también siente preocupación hacia ti, Rosalie – dijo mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué estas preocupada? – me pregunto la chica bajita. No debería hacerlo, mis problemas eran menores.

- mi presencia… - dijo con esfuerzo, aunque mi voz salio baja – les molesta –

Se sorprendieron… entonces noté como se relajaban un poco.

- por favor… no me miren así – pedí, acurrucándome un poco más – si les molesto se pueden marchar –

- no es eso – dijo rápidamente Edward, se reacción me asusto, entonces recordé el sentimiento de pánico, mis ojos se abrieron más.

- no te asustes – dijo el rubio – Alice, sigue hablándole, parece que eso la calma –

- no estoy asustada – dije con suavidad, ocultando me enojo por su trato – es solo un sentimiento de recuerdo… ustedes me – corte la frase, seria mal educado decirles que me recordaban al pánico. - ¿Quiénes son? – cambio de tema, lo más efectivo.

- somos la familia Cullen – respondió Alice, la chica bajita – yo soy Alice Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos, Emmett y Edward – señalo a los ya reconocidos. – y ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, quienes fueron adoptados por nuestra familia al igual que nosotros – señaló a los rubios.

- soy Isabella Swan – me presenté.

Era extraño ver a este grupo de personas que me embargaban tanto pánico, aun sabiendo que eran completamente inofensivos… o eso creía.

-------------------------------

Próximo capitulo: Harmless… parte 2

- _Los ojos de los Cullen me asustaban, eso no era un recuerdo, me asustaban de verdad, demostraban ansia, sed, necesidad. Me sentía como una gacela rodeada por una manada de leones hambrientos. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a susurrar, con la esperanza de que no me oyeran._

- _Gire mi rostro para observar su ya conocida expresión severa, no me gustaba ver a la gente seria, eso quería decir de que no sentía. No sentir era peor que sentirse mal, ya que no eres consciente de las necesidades de tu cuerpo._

- _Miré a Alice, quien se mostraba triste y seria, al igual que el resto. Algo me decía que no se esperaban una historia como la mía, a lo mejor no tenían idea de quien era, hasta que me presente en la enfermería, estos 5 personajes, no sabían nada de quien era._

- _Bajó los labios sonrientes de los hermosos Cullen, pude ver asomarse unos dientes un poco más afilados que el del resto de la gente, pero no me inquietó, deposite confianza en los Cullen, mis problemas no deberían implicar al resto. Era erróneo depender de 5 extraños que eran tan amigables conmigo, para descubrir mi pasado, esta era mi nueva vida, y así lo dejaría, yo debía ser feliz._

-------------------------------

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, este se me hizo un poco corto y no pude poner todo lo que quería, por eso el próximo será la segunda parte.

Bueno como abran notado, en este fic Bella es una persona muy preocupada por los problemas de los demás y muy empática, en cuestión de que siempre nota los sentimientos del resto, pero no, no es lo mismo que Jasper, lo que quiero mostrar es que Bella es muy fijada en lo que es la reacción del resto hacia ella.

Bueno recuerden que pueden dejar comentarios y sugerencias, mayormente positivos, a través de Reviews, también lo pueden hacer por mi satisfacción, también cuenta :).

Nota: para los que quieran saber la historia completa es narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gus.


	3. Harmless II

**Loveless**

**3. Harmless**

Inofensivo… Parte 2

Había estado en esa habitación durante mucho tiempo, mis nervios estaban de punta por todo el pánico que sentía.

- po-podrían salir de aquí… ¿por favor? – pedí intentando no sonar descortés.

Los ojos de los Cullen me asustaban, eso no era un recuerdo, me asustaban de verdad, demostraban ansia, sed, necesidad. Me sentía como una gacela rodeada por una manada de leones hambrientos. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a susurrar, con la esperanza de que no me oyeran.

- no la mates… no la mates – no sabia por que decía eso, solo venia una imagen a mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

Renee agarrada por el cuello, ahogada por la criatura que me había hecho dejar todo atrás.

- ¿de quien hablas? – preguntó Rosalie.

Negué, mi boca había sido bloqueada por un nudo.

Comencé a tiritar, sentía frío, pero ardía en calor, un sudor frío me cubrió la frente, los temblores incrementaban. Comencé a jadear, la conciencia se escapaba de mis manos.

- ¡dios mió! – oí como exclamaba Alice antes de hundirme en la oscuridad.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, ya no estaba en la enfermería, ahora si me encontraba en el hospital, me incorpore de golpe, pero un mareo golpeo mi cabeza.

- no te muevas tan rápido o te desmayaras de nuevo – Edward Cullen se encontraba en un sillón al fondo de la sala, lo más lejos posible de mi.

Lo mire adormecida, aguante la vista, sus ojos mostraban aún la ansiedad y el deseo.

Posé mis manos en mi regazo y las comencé a frotar sin ningún fin, quería sentir calor, como si estuviera sentada al lado de las llamas que me hipnotizaban.

- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó, no respondí, seguí frotando mis manos – hey… te hice una pregunta – seguí frotando, me podía acercar cada vez más a la sensación.

No supe cuando se movió, solo note cuando tomó bruscamente mis manos y las separó, levantándolas a ambos lados de su rostro y levantándome ligeramente.

Estaba sorprendida, aun así el peso de mi cuerpo no molestaba a sus musculosos brazos, me miró con rabia. Seguí con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Entonces note un ardor en mis manos, giré mi vista para observar mis palmas, me habían salido ampollas por el frote. Soltó mis manos con delicadeza y el ardor se hizo más intenso ante la separación de su frío tacto.

No se por que, pero sentí la necesidad de apoyar mis palmas en sus mejillas. Era un impulso que me vi obligada a seguir.

Lo sorprendí, cuando mis manos calientes se apoyaron en sus duras y congeladas mejillas. Mi piel se sintió aliviada, pero note una sensación de dolor en su rostro.

Alejé mis manos con rapidez, y me alejé lo más posible de él, me había olvidado de que mi presencia era un mártir para el.

- vaya, veo que se ha despertado señorita Swan – oí una voz desconocida, que provenía de la puerta, me giré a observar.

Un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios, se acercaba a mí con paso ligero, y traía puesta una larga bata blanca de doctor, su rostro era hermoso al igual que el de los Cullen, y su presencia me aterrorizaba al igual que ellos… ellos, era uno de ellos.

Sin esperar palabra, me levanté y me dirigí al sillón, ahí volví a encogerme, no quería causar más molestias con mi presencia.

- oh, no se preocupe, su presencia no es ninguna molestia para mi, ni para mi hijo – dijo el doctor.

Lo observe con detenimiento, no mentía, sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes, rebosantes de tranquilidad. Me acerqué a él, y toque su rostro, sus facciones eran finas y su piel dura y fría, al paso de mis manos podía ver su piel brillante. El doctor sonreía ante mi tacto, estaba satisfecha, lo había hecho feliz.

- muchas gracias, ahora si me hace el favor de recostarse para hacerle el chequeo – obedecí, pero note que al recostarme en la camilla, me había acercado a Edward, lo miré con dolor.

- no necesitas quedarte, por favor – dije con suavidad, sin descortesía.

- quiero – respondió secamente, un nuevo sentimiento se observó en sus ojos deseosos, curiosidad.

El doctor tomó mi pulso, midió mi presión y tomó mi temperatura. Tenía una intensa fiebre, lo cual explicaba el punzante dolor de cabeza que había ignorado durante el almuerzo.

- bien señorita Swan, usted tiene gripe – declaró el doctor – ahora si me deja presentarme soy el doctor Cullen – ya lo sabia.

Asentí a modo de respuesta.

- no le gusta hablar – dijo Edward observando a su padre.

- eso es interesante, no he conocido a muchas adolescentes que se reserven sus adorable palabras –

Le observé curiosa, me llamó la atención la palabra "_adorables_", me podía imaginar la cantidad de halagos que debía recibir los Cullen con respecto a su incalculable belleza, pero aun así, en el almuerzo, ellos estaban solos.

- ¿hay algo que le moleste? – me preguntó el doctor Cullen.

Observé a Edward, el tenia una expresión severa, en cambio el doctor Cullen estaba tranquilo, ¿Por qué se comportaban tan diferente?, el doctor Cullen era cálido y apacible, Edward era frío y distante.

- Carlisle, deberíamos dejarla descansar – dijo Edward Cullen.

- estoy de acuerdo… Bella si necesitas cualquier cosa presiona el botón al lado de tu cama – me indicó el doctor antes de retirarse, Edward me dirigió una ultima mirada curiosa antes de salir.

Unos dos días después de mi pequeño accidente, volví al instituto, esta vez, los Cullen me esperaban antes de entrar a clases, era extraño el comportamiento de estos cinco curiosos entes.

- buenos días Bella – me saludó Alice con un beso en cada mejilla. La observe extrañada, sus ojos, al igual que el resto, no eran negros como la vez pasada, ahora eran de un color dorado líquido, al igual que Carlisle.

La calidez de sus ojos me recordó a las llamas y arrancaron una sonrisita de mis labios.

- oh, ¡mira Jasper está sonriendo! – dijo Alice emocionada.

- se encuentra a gusto – dijo Jasper inmutable, lo observe, ¿Cómo podía saber siempre como me sentía?

- no seas tan obvio – dijo Rosalie, colgada del brazo del gracioso Emmett, quien esbozaba una sonrisa ausente. Reí.

- ¡que linda! Parece una niña adorable – comentó Alice. Parecía una madre.

- Alice, guarda tus comentarios – dijo Edward hoscamente.

Gire mi rostro para observar su ya conocida expresión severa, no me gustaba ver a la gente seria, eso quería decir de que no sentía. No sentir era peor que sentirse mal, ya que no eres consciente de las necesidades de tu cuerpo.

Acerqué mis manos para deslizar mis dedos por sus finos labios, no le di importancia si le disgustaba o no, debía mostrar sentimiento. Empuje las esquinas de sus labios intentando formar una sonrisa, y reí cuando logre una horrenda mueca.

- sonríe Edward, eso es lo que quiere – dijo Emmett con su voz grave.

- ¿por qué debo hacer lo que ella quiere? – dijo hoscamente.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, rabia, pánico, caminé lo más rápidamente a mi clase de historia, la voz de Renee resonaba en mi cabeza, "_corre Bella_", me senté agitada en mi silla, a medio tropezar.

En mis clases estuve ausente. No preste atención ni a Eric, ni a Mike ni a Jessica, solamente enfoque mi mente en los Cullen, quienes desterraban los sentimientos de mi pasado, tal vez podrían ayudarme a recuperarlo, a saber que es lo que olvidé.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Alice me encontró en la cafetería.

- siéntate con nosotros – me dijo amistosamente.

Asentí. Quería saber que iba a sentir ahora.

Recogí mi bandeja, la cual llevaba un jugo y una manzana, completamente inapetente, era mi descripción del momento.

- hola Bella – me saludó Rosalie quien se sentó a mi izquierda, mientras Alice estaba a mi derecha, al frente mío Edward, a su derecha Emmett, a su izquierda Jasper.

Asentí a modo de saludo para todos, observé sus bandejas, nadie había tocado bocado.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido hoy? – pregunto Jasper, lo observé.

- le molesté – respondí secamente, observándolo a él y de ahí a Edward.

- no deberías hacerle tanto caso, siempre está molesto – comentó Emmett con gracia, lo miré curiosa, nadie debería ignorar los sentimientos de otro.

- nadie debería ignorar los sentimientos de otro – era una muy buena frase como para no decirla.

- me gusta su forma de pensar – comentó Alice, me sonrió encantadoramente – por eso debo decir que odio tu estilo – dijo inocentemente.

Reí.

- la ropa que conservo, es lo único que llevaba conmigo cuando desperté – dije con suavidad.

- ¿despertaste? – dijo Edward, curioso. Bueno, si quería saber mi pasado, deberían saber hasta donde recordaba.

- no recuerdo mi pasado, solo tengo este suceso en mis recuerdos – comencé con suavidad – estoy en una habitación oscura con mi madre, se llamaba Renee, ella me dice que debo tomar la mochila y escapar, que escapara y que nunca mirará hacia atrás, no mirará a ninguna parte que nos sea al frente y que cuando llegara al frente les olvidara –

Los Cullen me observaron seriamente, sabían que había más así que esperaron a que continuara, tomé un sorbo de jugo y seguí.

- de ahí, golpearon al puerta, grité, mi madre tapaba al intruso que había roto la puerta, mi madre gritó el nombre de mi padre, Charlie, el intruso la tomó por el cuello, ahorcándola, mi dijo que corriera, y eso hizo, tal como me había dicho, corrí a través de un bosque, sintiendo ligeras pisadas a mis espaldas pero ni siquiera sentía mis pies tocar el suelo, entonces cuando llegué a la carretera, sentí el asfalto a mis pies, tropecé una cinco veces – reí sin diversión alguna – antes de llegar a un cartel que me daba la bienvenida a Phoenix, después todo es oscuro. Ahí desperté, con mi mochila llena de ropa de mal gusto, mi neceser y una fotografía –

Miré a Alice, quien se mostraba triste y seria, al igual que el resto. Algo me decía que no se esperaban una historia como la mía, a lo mejor no tenían idea de quien era, hasta que me presente en la enfermería, estos 5 personajes, no sabían nada de quien era.

- ustedes me hacen recordar al intruso que ahorcaba a mi madre – dije con cierta vergüenza, no era un comentario debido.

- no te preocupes Bella, somos completamente inofensivos – dijo Alice, medio riendo.

Bajó los labios sonrientes de los hermosos Cullen, pude ver asomarse unos dientes un poco más afilados que el del resto de la gente, pero no me inquietó, deposite confianza en los Cullen, mis problemas no deberían implicar al resto. Era erróneo depender de 5 extraños que eran tan amigables conmigo, para descubrir mi pasado, esta era mi nueva vida, y así lo dejaría, yo debía ser feliz.

- lo sé –

- bien, ahora que sabes como me siento a tu guardarropa, hay que llevarte de compras – comentó Alice, le dirigió una mirada rápida a Rosalie, quien asintió.

- oh, no gracias – dijesen ser descortés – no tienes por qué molestarte, en serio –

- vamos Bella, seria peor para mí tener que verte con esos horrendos pantalones al menos una vez a la semana – Alice hizo un puchero y Rosalie la acompañó, no quería ponerlas tristes.

-ah… bueno, esto… oh por favor no se pongan tristes, haré lo que sea por hacerlas felices –

- bien Rose, mañana vamos a llevar a Bella a Port Ángeles – Alice casi daba saltitos de felicidad.

Observe a los 3 chicos sentados frente a mi, Emmett sonreía con gracia, Jasper negaba con la cabeza, Edward se mostraba molesto, una pequeña arruga cruzaba el espacio entre sus cejas.

Lo observé curiosa, Edward era en definitivo el más amenazante entre los hermanos Cullen, pero aun así, había algo en su esencia que me recordaba a la cariñosa fotografía que se encontraba en la mesa de noche en mi cuarto, solo que yo no me sentía como Bella hacia Charlie, me sentía como si fuera Renee y el fuera Charlie.

No, no era amor, era cierta necesidad hacia su persona, cada pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente, Edward era el ser que la centraba, hacia el sentía esta curiosidad, esta tristeza, esta necesidad de disipar sus inquietudes.

En este momento había algo que podía hacer para que no se mostrara molesto, aun no sabiendo exactamente si era la rezón.

Tome mi bandeja y la entregué, me fui rápidamente a mi clase de Biología. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era privarle de mi molesta presencia.

-----------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Painless. Sin dolor…

- _¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo Edward Cullen se había vuelto el centro de mi existencia, la prioridad de mis necesidades?_

- _¡te equivocas! Bella tu tienes problemas, pero no los tomas en cuenta, se lo que sientes se que estas tranquila, casi todo el tiempo, se que bloqueas tu cuerpo para que no reaccione ante lo que sientes, sientes pánico hacia mi familia, y la ignoras para no molestarnos, se que quieres saber tu pasado, pero lo ignoras para formar tu futuro._

_- Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha tibia, intenté borrar la pesadilla. Pero aun así conserve un pensamiento. Vampiros. Los Cullen eran vampiros. Lo sentía._

-----------------------------

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de mi fic.

Ahora pude escribir lo que quería escribir, este capitulo buscaba más desatar el significado misterioso de los Cullen para Bella, representan ese personaje escalofriante, pero aun así demuestran cierta necesidad para saber su naturaleza.

La empatía de Bella la empuja a querer saber los sentimientos de los Cullen, ya que siendo lo que son, no tienen las mismas percepciones del mundo como el resto.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, se que hasta ahora no está muy interesante, pero intento empujarlo a un lado más alegre, ya que ahora está como muy misterioso y todo eso, lalala.

Recuerden que se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, a través de reviews. También pueden dejarlos para mi simple satisfacción :D

Que tengan una ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! y sigan leyendo.

Gus.


	4. Painless

**Loveless**

**4. Painless**

Sin dolor…

No fui directamente al salón, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, darme un tiempo a mi misma. ¿Por qué era tan difícil adaptarme a esta realidad? Se supone que ya había vivido así, como cualquier otro adolescente.

Cuando terminó el receso, fui al salón de biología, ya todos estaban dentro, pero para mi suerte el profesor aun no había llegado, observe las mesas estaban todas ocupadas, excepto una que estaba vacía.

Que alivio, por lo menos no tendría que ver la decepción de mi compañero de banco, ya que no tendría uno.

Me senté y saqué mi block de notas. Comencé a dibujar, comencé con la suave silueta de una mujer, entonces la cubrí con un fino vestido suya falda caía en varias capas de tela, le añadí ciertos adornos florales en el cabello, los cuales entonaban con sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, estaba medio recostada y formando una vasija con sus manos, la ubiqué en un prado, con un río cristalino cruzándolo, como el claro de mi postal.

- ese lugar… - susurro una voz a mis espaldas. Me asuste a mis adentros, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono a temor de arruinar mi dibujo.

Me giré lentamente para toparme con los dorados ojos de Edward Cullen.

- me parece conocido – comentó suavemente. Fijé mis ojos en sus pupilas oscuras, en ellas no se reflejaba el fondo, sino el personaje de mi dibujo.

- no se quien es, solo llego a mi mente – respondí, no me refería al claro.

- no es eso lo que he preguntado – dijo, con un cierto dejo molesto en su voz.

- era eso lo que querías saber – repliqué ignorando su enfado, me gustaba más verlo enfadado que indiferente.

- responde lo que he preguntado – ordenó. Pero no me moleste por su trato, era parte de la naturaleza humana el sentirse dueño de todo, aunque no sabia que tan humano era Edward Cullen.

- si lo conoces – le respondí, la molestia se reflejo en sus ojos, no entendía, ¿Por qué se molestaba si es que hice lo que quería?

Decidí no influir más en sus emociones y volver a lo mío.

- dime de donde lo conozco – dijo con brusquedad.

- tomaste la foto del un claro, la enviaste a Newton's, yo compre la postal en la que se utilizó la fotografía… era hermosa – todo lo dije claramente hasta que llegué a la frase final, la cual fue un murmullo.

Su ceño se frunció, no entendía a este personaje, ¡¿por que la satisfacción de sus deseos le causaba desgracia?! ¡¿Por qué se mostraba insatisfecho por la respuesta a sus preguntas?!

Seguí en lo mío durante el resto de la clase, decidí que Edward Cullen debería encontrar la satisfacción por el mismo, simplemente necesitaba verlo feliz una vez, para poder saber lo que le hacia feliz, y satisfacer sus necesidades y de paso las mías, para yo ser feliz. Como debía ser.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo Edward Cullen se había vuelto el centro de mi existencia, la prioridad de mis necesidades?

Cuando terminaron las clases corrí a mi camaro y respire el aire que había dentro de su cabina, olor a cuero viejo. Golpeé mi cabeza en el volante, me sentía idiota, necesitaba sacar a ese ser, de constante terror pero aun así de necesidad, de mi vida. Quería ser libre, pero lo necesitaba, o por lo menos necesitaba que fuera feliz.

Alguien tocó mi ventana. Observé a Jasper al otro lado de mi ventanilla, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Abrí las puertas, el dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

- ¿te molesta si damos una vuelta? – me pregunto con una blanca sonrisa con esos filosos dientes. Negué con media sonrisa.

Salí del estacionamiento del instituto, al pasar al lado de los Cullen que se apoyaban en un flamante Volvo plateado, Edward dirigió una mirada recelosa a Jasper.

Pasó un rato y Jasper decidió tomar el volante y llevarme a un lugar especial, no sabia a donde se refería, pero esperaba que no se tardara mucho, ya que en dos horas debía ir a trabajar.

Paramos en un mirador que daba vista a un bosque enorme con un lago calipso a su centro, a lo lejos se divisaba la playa de La Push.

- ¿Bella? – Me llamó, alejé mi vista atónita del paisaje y observe su severo rostro - ¿te sientes inferior? –

Negué, extrañada de su pregunta.

- ¿sueles estar molesta por algo? – volvió a preguntar, solté una risita, parecía una interrogación psicológica.

- difícilmente – le digo con una sonrisita.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te sientes molesta?

- cuando la gente ignora sus sentimientos y cuando se molesta, pero más que nada me siento confundida – decidí soltarlo, ay que se tardaría mucho en llegar a eso.

- ¿Por qué? – ya tenia una respuesta para eso.

- es difícil de explicar, pero me fijo mucho en el ánimo de la gente, me gusta a ser a los demás felices. Intento hacer lo que me piden, responder preguntas e ignorar si son agresivos, ya que son reacciones naturales ante la insatisfacción. Me confunde cuando hago algo que quieren y no les hace feliz.

- no lo hagas.

- ¿qué cosa?

- no te preocupes tanto de los demás, si ellos no se preocupan de ti.

Sonreí, sabia que tarde o temprano alguien diría eso, me tomé la molestia de acariciar su mejilla y su cabello, Jasper podía parecer un niño algunas veces.

- no hay de que preocuparse de mi, yo no tengo problemas.

- ¡te equivocas! Bella tu tienes problemas, pero no los tomas en cuenta, se lo que sientes se que estas tranquila, casi todo el tiempo, se que bloqueas tu cuerpo para que no reaccione ante lo que sientes, sientes pánico hacia mi familia, y la ignoras para no molestarnos, se que quieres saber tu pasado, pero lo ignoras para formar tu futuro.

- eso… yo.

Todo… todo era verdad, ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Acaso mis intentos por ocultar preocupaciones innecesarias no habían servido? Todo había sido en vano, lo sabían.

- ¿acaso todos ustedes saben esto? – pregunté, mi voz estaba quebrada.

- no solo yo, pero pensaba en decírselo a Alice.

- no lo hagas – pedí en un hilo de voz – no le digas a nadie, no necesito que se preocupen por mi, mis problemas son insignificantes comparadas con el resto, son solo caprichos, no necesito que se haga nada, yo… yo superare el miedo, olvidare todo mi pasado y seré feliz -

- va a ser doloroso.

- ¡no lo es! – le sonreí, por que era feliz al ser consciente de eso – no me duele, yo… soy feliz, no siento el dolor –

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – el estaba sorprendido. Suponía que sabia como me sentía, que estaba feliz.

- ¿no lo entiendes? No necesito ser feliz satisfaciendo mis necesidades, no me pertenecen, lo que me pertenece el la necesidad de otros, no me siento a mi, siento al resto… se que es loco, es complicado de explicar.

Ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, era bueno hablar con Jasper, el era como yo, el sentía a los otros, pero de una manera más exacta, y lo sabia, él tenia un don.

- Jasper, sé lo que puedes hacer – le dije. El sonrió.

- era obvio, después de lo poco que lo hemos ocultado frente a ti – el respondió con arrogancia, me hizo reír.

- ¿qué es exactamente?

- yo se lo que siente el resto, pero también puedo controlar sus emociones, puedo calmar a un ejercito entero, o puedo hacer enojar a una pareja enamorada, puedo hacer desesperar al ser más tranquilo – dijo con cierta maldad, lo cual me asustó.

- volvamos – dije después de mirar el reloj – tengo que ir a trabajar –

Él asintió y volvimos al camaro.

Esa noche tuve un sueño con los Cullen.

Me encontraba sumida en una oscuridad. Estaba tranquila, de repente a mi lado se encuentra Edward, está serio, lo llamo, pero él no responde, es como si fuera de hielo.

_- no va a decir nada_ – me dice una voz, es Jasper, acompañado de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes también parecían de piedra.

_- ¿por qué? Debe responder, debe sentir algo_ – le dije.

_- yo lo haré sentir_ – dijo maliciosamente, no parecía broma, era maldad, de repente las expresiones de los Cullen se vuelven de furia.

Empiezan a gruñir como animales salvajes, están enojados, entonces recordé el don de Jasper.

- _¡Cálmalos!_ – le grite.

_- tu querías que sintieran, ahora debes sufrir las consecuencias_ – dijo con maldad, entonces su rostro se deformo, ya no era Jasper, era un hombre con hermoso rostro pálido y ojos rojos como la sangre, su sedoso cabello castaño estaba ordenado y reía con malicia.

Los Cullen se abalanzan furiosos contra mí, mordiéndome con sus filosos dientes, me sentía atacada por vampiros, entonces Edward salta sobre mi cuello.

Desperté jadeando por la sorpresa, mi alarma suena desquiciada.

Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha tibia, intenté borrar la pesadilla. Pero aun así conserve un pensamiento. _Vampiros_. Los Cullen eran vampiros. Lo sentía.

Iba a conservar esa suposición, y la confirmaría.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, observé a los Cullen de pie apoyados en el Volvo plateado, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Estacioné mi auto y Alice fue en mi búsqueda.

- Bella, hoy faltaremos a clases – me dijo sonriente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte confusa.

- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Iremos de compras – me recordó.

- pe… pero ¿eso no era después de clases? – le pregunte.

- no nos alcanza el tiempo, llevara un día casi completo renovar tu armario, además en la tarde Esme quiere conocerte – me dijo como si yo estuviera loca. ¿Y quien diablos era Esme?

- pe… pero no es correcto, quiero decir… hay que ir a clases – insistí.

- un día no te matará – dijo una voz grave, la cual pertenecía a Emmett.

- no faltare a clases, no es correcto – me negué, y menos faltaría para ir de compras.

- si no vienes por las buenas… me temo que será por las malas – dijo Rosalie con maliciosa sonrisa, mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar mi pesadilla – Emmett, ya sabes que hacer –

De repente me vi cargada como saco de papas sobre el hombro de Emmett, golpee su espalda a medio risas, medio gritos.

- suéltame Emmett, suéltame – exclame riendo y golpeando con mis débiles puños su gran espalda.

- por favor basta, me hace cosquillas – dijo riendo. Tuve una brillante idea.

Comencé a golpear sus costados, los puntos nerviosos de su cuerpo, las cosquillas lo harían bajarme. En efecto, me soltó bruscamente y corrí hacia la puerta de la escuela, pero antes siquiera de estar a un metro de la entrada, Edward estaba frente mío, a menos de 10 centímetros de mi rostro.

De nuevo como saco de papas me cargo sobre su hombro. Me acomodé ahí, mientras seguía riendo.

- por favor Edward, sabes que no es correcto faltar – dije entre risas, sus dedos presionaban mis costillas y me daba muchas cosquillas.

- saltarse clases de vez en cuando es sano – dijo con seguridad.

Sacudí su cabello.

- vándalo – murmure, el sonrió, me deslumbró. Jamás había visto algo más hermoso que Edward sonriendo con sinceridad.

Ahora sabia algo que lo hacia feliz, saltarse las reglas. Lamentablemente, esa no podría ser una satisfacción que pudiera cumplir, menos siendo la pupila del jefe de policía.

Me metieron dentro del flamante Volvo y Edward se ubicó al volante, yo me encontré atrapada entremedio de Jasper y Emmett, Rosalie estaba en el regazo de Emmett y Alice se ubicaba en el asiento de copiloto.

- no tienen respeto por mis principios – dije, aparentando molestia – se les olvida que soy la pupila del Jefe de Policía –

- por favor Bella, es algo que de verdad quiero – dijo Alice haciendo morritos.

Alice lo quería, eso la haría feliz, yo quería hacerla feliz.

Me giré para observar a Jasper, una onda de tranquilidad me inundó, también observe como los músculos de Emmett se relajaban, y una boba sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿sin dolor? – me pregunto.

Asentí.

- sin dolor – confirme.

------------------------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Fearless. Sin miedo…

- _Estaba enfrentando una pesadilla, los Cullen me habían traído a la cumbre del terror y del sufrimiento._

- _De repente mi felicidad acumulada cayó cuando vi la expresión de Edward. Estaba serio, con un toque de desagrado, mucho desagrado, extrañeza y curiosidad, entre mezclado con sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era feliz? ¿Acaso me veía tan mal que le desagradaba la vista?_

- _Vi a Edward parado a mi lado extrañado, seguramente de mi repentino detenimiento, me giré para observar a Jasper y preguntarle lo que había sentido. No había nadie, estaba sola con Edward Cullen, le mire._

_- Sentí unos rugidos, un grito de mujer intentando detener a alguien, provocaciones, y finalmente, gritos de dolor, no quería escuchar ni sentir todas esas emociones a mi alrededor, podía el presionar de la agonía contra mi pecho, desesperación._

------------------------------------------

Hola, 4º capítulo de mi fic, el cual va agarrando vuelo.

Como ven, Bella ya tiene su teoría de que son los Cullen, ya que como había dicho anteriormente, no eran tan humanos.

Ahora, hice una pequeña conexión entre Jasper y Bella, creo que pocas veces se ha visto esta relación entre ellos dos, entonces al tener un personaje con características similares.

Pero también pienso relacionarla con el resto de los personajes, por supuesto.

Bueno los dejo hasta ahí, recuerden dejar reviews con comentarios y sugerencias.

Un beso y se cuidan.

Gus.


	5. Fearless

**Loveless**

**5. Fearless**

Sin miedo…

Estaba enfrentando una pesadilla, los Cullen me habían traído a la cumbre del terror y del sufrimiento.

Me encontraba en una gran construcción llena de tiendas con brillantes carteles que decían "Compre ahora" o "Gran Liquidación". Estaba repleto de gente que parloteaba y niñas con pantalones de colores que gritaban y se abrazaban sin razón mientras coqueteaban descaradamente con niños repletos de hormonas.

Era un centro comercial.

- ¡llévame a casa, por favor, llévame a casa! – comencé a lloriquear hundiéndome en el pecho de Edward para no ver el terrible espectáculo.

- vamos Bella no exageres – dijo Rosalie tomándome de los hombros con una reluciente sonrisa. Ella y Alice sen encontraban en el cielo.

- no quiero estar aquí… la gente está loca, sobre todo esos niños – apunte a un grupo de chiquillos que reían y se gastaban bromas mientras veían a la gente despectivamente.

Cual era su problema, eran unos niñatos, no debían tener más de 16 años… esperen, yo tenia 16, o por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana.

- están en la pubertad – comento Alice como si lo explicara todo.

Comenzamos a caminar, yo siempre escondida entre medio de Emmett y Rosalie, por lo menos al lado de una despampante rubia y de un corpulento joven, nadie notaria mi presencia.

- ¡Bella, Bella! – alice grito, y yo me hundí en el rubio cabello de Rosalie exaltada. - ¡acabo de ver un vestido que quedara hermoso contigo! –

Alice me arrastro con sorprendente facilidad a la tienda, completamente contra mi voluntad. Bueno tomando en cuenta mi teoría de que los Cullen eran seres sobrenaturales, no me sorprendía la fuerza de Alice.

- no Alice, no quiero – dije intentando frenarla de que encerrara en un vestidor con un diminuto vestido de otoño.

Cuando ya me hubo encerrado y amenazado de no dejarme salir hasta que me pusiera el vestido, me vi obligada a hacerlo. Me puse la prenda, era café, tenia mangas tres cuartos y un cuello de bote, de esos que te atraviesan la clavícula como una línea, llevaba un cinturón a la altura de la cintura y caía libre hasta una palma sobre las rodillas. Alice lanzó sobre la puerta unas mallas negras para ponerme bajo el vestido, y paso bajo la puerta unas botas sin tacón para mi placer.

Cuando me puse todo lo que Alice me había pasado, le dije que ya estaba lista para salir, aunque sabia que mis mejillas estaban carmesí de la vergüenza.

Alice abrió la puerta haciendo un sonido de "tachan". Me empujo fuera del vestidor y enseguida bajé la vista para ver su reacción.

- ¡lo sabia, es hermoso! – grito Alice dando saltitos, sonreí aun con la cabeza gacha, Alice estaba feliz.

Levante un poco la vista, Rosalie estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, aparentemente satisfecha, más felicidad hacia mi. Emmett sonreía abiertamente y reía, más felicidad para mi, mi sonrisa se pronuncio, sentía como mis ojos brillaban. Jasper tenía la misma expresión que Rosalie mientras asentía, mis dientes comenzaron a asomarse bajo mis labios.

De repente mi felicidad acumulada cayó cuando vi la expresión de Edward. Estaba serio, con un toque de desagrado, mucho desagrado, extrañeza y curiosidad, entre mezclado con sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era feliz? ¿Acaso me veía tan mal que le desagradaba la vista?

Corrí hacia el vestidor para cambiarme, no quería ver su desagrado más, ¿por qué el centro de mi ser era el más difícil de complacer? ¡Que impotencia!

Salí del vestidor y le devolví las cosas a Alice.

- no me veo bien – le dije y comencé a caminar fuera de la tienda.

- eso no es verdad, te veías preciosa – dijo Alice completamente atónita.

Negué y salí de la tienda seguida de los Cullen, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin levantar la mirada, pude notar que había alguien a mi lado, pero no me fije en quien era, seguía pensando el por que nunca podía hacer feliz a Edward.

No entendía sus razones, no se comportaba como un humano en absoluto, no actuaba concuerdamente, era simplemente como si su centro no fuera él, y si no era él entonces ¿que era? O tal vez, ¿Quién era?

Sentí una punzada de enojo en el estómago, levanté la vista ante mi extraña sensación, acaso había sentido ¿celos?

Vi a Edward parado a mi lado extrañado, seguramente de mi repentino detenimiento, me giré para observar a Jasper y preguntarle lo que había sentido. No había nadie, estaba sola con Edward Cullen, le mire.

- ¿y donde están los otros? – le pregunte. Se sorprendió de mi pregunta, noté que tampoco había notado su ausencia.

- mmm… dame un minuto – me dijo con calma, cual era su problema, ¡estábamos perdidos en un enorme centro comercial lleno de gente loca!

El cerró los ojos y se concentro… ¡en que!

Me dispuse a buscar mi libreta del supermercado, aprovechando de que estábamos en un centro comercial, haría las compras de la tarde. Note algo, mi mochila no estaba.

- eh… voy… voy a volver a la tienda a… a buscar mi mochila – le dije lentamente, el seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Caminé en sentido contrario al que había venido, eso lo podía hacer, cuando logre divisar la tienda, noté que los chicos de antes no estaban ya ahí. Sentí alivio… pero no por mucho, sentí algo que me tapaba la boca y la nariz, traté de gritar, pero no salía palabra de mi garganta, entonces se me nubló la vista, sabia que me estaban haciendo… sedando con drogas.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el asiento trasero de una camioneta, apenas podía enfocar la vista y menos hablar, escuchaba risas afuera, preguntas sobre qué harían conmigo, estaba asustada, pero sentía algo más, acaso era… ¿furia? Pero no era mi furia.

Sentí unos rugidos, un grito de mujer intentando detener a alguien, provocaciones, y finalmente, gritos de dolor, no quería escuchar ni sentir todas esas emociones a mi alrededor, podía el presionar de la agonía contra mi pecho, desesperación.

- ¡Bella! – escuché una voz familiar… pero el dolor me presionaba, no soportaba, me tomó en brazos y me sacó de la camioneta.

- no… - lloriqueé – duele –

- ¡Edward demonios! – Gritó alguien, era Jasper - ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias? –

- ¿¡como querías que lo pensara!? – ahora Edward gritaba, estaba furioso, más dolor, un gemido escapó de mi garganta.

- detenlo… - susurre – les duele –

- ¡Emmett, qué demonios haces! – era Rosalie.

- ¡se lo merecen, Bella lo merecen! – Emmett gritaba, también enfurecido.

- Lo siente, ¡idiota! – gritó Rosalie.

- no lo hagas Bella, déjalos, concéntrate en nosotros, en mi – me dijo Edward, el me sostenía en brazos.

Parpadee y miré sus líquidos ojos dorados, noté sus facciones tensas, podía verlo, dolor, rabia, impotencia y algo que noté que me embargaba… furia.

- déjalo ir – le susurré – no sientas furia – posé mi mano en mi corazón.

- no puedo – murmuró tensamente.

- dámela… - no entendía que estaba diciendo, las palabras salían de mí sin saberlo.

- te asustara, no puedo – me dijo.

- no siento miedo... tu me cuidas – sonreí, no sabia lo que dije, no me entendía, pero me gustaba.

El sentimiento ardiente me empezó a embargar, me quemaba, me retorcía, pero no grité, no sentí miedo por esta extraña sensación, simplemente la presioné sin saber como y exhale profundamente, pero al finalizar, me sentía tan llena de aire como siempre.

Jadee agotada, no entendía que había hecho ni como, pero ahora quería descansar, simplemente dejarlo todo atrás.

Me acurruqué en los brazos de Edward, quien me acunó temeroso.

- no sientas miedo… yo te cuido – volví a sonreír.

…

Un auto corriendo sobre el asfalto, pequeños saltitos, imperfecciones en el camino, murmullos. Estos eran los sonidos que había a mi alrededor, ¿pero por qué escuchaba eso? ¿No debería escuchar en parloteo de la gente del centro comercial?

- ahora – escuche la voz de Alice.

- ¿Qué ahora? – pregunte extrañada, sentía un dolor de cabeza, me había quedado dormida, ¿Dónde? ¿Como?

- nada, no te preocupes – abrí mis ojos de golpe, como solía hacerlo siempre, era una manía.

- debes dejar de hacer eso – escuche una voz aterciopelada a mi lado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me fije que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Edward, por lo que me alejé de él rápidamente y le miré fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- abrir los ojos repentinamente – respondió, estaba de buen humor, no feliz, pero si, un poquito alegre. Aunque presentí un atisbo de… preocupación en su voz.

- no – respondí - ¿Alice, qué hacemos aquí? Hace un rato estábamos en el centro comercial, ¿y donde desaparecieron? –

Me miraron con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, ¿Cuál era su problema?

- ¿no lo recuerdas? – inquirió Alice sorprendida, Edward le dirigió una mirada severa, no debe haber notado que yo lo había visto hacerlo,

- ¿el que? – pregunte.

- cuando iba a llamar a Alice por celular, tuviste una baja de azúcar y te desmayaste, entonces te trajimos al auto y decidimos volver - me dijo Edward serenamente.

Ah… con que eso había ocurrido.

- ¿y por qué no estaban? – me dirigí a mi segunda pregunta.

Noté como Emmett reía silencioso, Rosalie le miraba mal y Jasper negaba sonriente. Alice sonrió abiertamente.

- pues… - comenzó parpadeando varias veces adorablemente. – es que, había una oferta en mi tienda favorita simplemente tuve que correr –

- corrió mucho… - dijo Rosalie – sin discreción – agregó entre dientes.

Entonces recordé que debía hacer las compras del mes, busqué mi mochila, no estaba.

- Alice creo que deje mi mochila allá – comente con un poco de miedo, todas mis cosas estaban ahí.

- no, esta en el maletero junto con la ropa que te conseguimos – dijo ella radiante.

- pero si solo me probé un vestido que me quedaba horrendo – le dije contrariada.

- bueno, vimos la talla del vestido, eres igual que yo, pero un poco más alta así que yo me probé la ropa y te lo compramos – Alice no podía sonreír más. Sentí una paz dentro de mi, lo que sea por hacerla feliz.

- bien… mientras no sea nada vergonzoso – murmuré para mi misma.

- no te preocupes si alguien se burla, total, Edward te cuida – dijo Emmett riendo.

No entendí su broma, creo que no había nadie que me destetara más que Edward. Era completamente ridículo que el me cuidara.

Pero aun así…

Ahora estaba sentada a su lado, y el me estrechaba contra su pecho para poder descansar mi cuerpo, en cierto modo el me estaba cuidando. Un pensamiento inundó mi mente, "_no sientas miedo… yo te cuido_", era mi voz la que pronunciaba esas palabras, ¿Cuándo?

- no… yo lo cuido – susurré alejándome de él y parándome derecha.

- en todo caso… - comenzó a hablar Edward – ese vestido, te quedaba muy lindo –

Mentira, aun recordaba patente su rostro de desagrado. Decidí no responder, no pensaba decirle lo que había visto en su rostro.

- y por eso… - Alice habló con voz fuerte, tal vez había notado mi cabeza gacha. – te he comprado el vestido –

Mi boca se abrió en una redonda y perfecta "O". ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso quería matarme, obligarme a la esclavitud? O por lo menos eso tendría que hacer para morder devolverle el dinero del vestido.

- Jasper da la vuelta ahora mismo necesito devolver el vestido – le dije seriamente. Era una locura conservarlo.

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué? – Alice estaba decepcionada.

- ni en un millón de años podré devolverles el dinero del vestido – respondí.

- Bella, no te preocupes – Rosalie hablo calmada – considéralo como… un regalo de cumpleaños, adelantado… - vaciló un segundo – o atrasado, no se –

- sí Bella, ¿Cuándo cumples años? – Emmett esbozaba esa sonrisa de oso que tenia, y me daba tanta gracia.

- yo… eh… en realidad no importa – les dije, si lo decía lo más seguro era que Alice quisiera hacerme una fiesta o algo.

- vamos… ni que fueras una anciana – me dijo Emmett burlándose. No entendi, pero tampoco le di importancia.

- esto... – medite un segundo, faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños, no había tiempo suficiente para organizar una gran fiesta... claro aun no sabia de que era capaz Alice Cullen – yo cumplo diecisiete el 13 de Septiembre – dije en voz muy baja, con la esperanza de que no me escucharan.

- ¿QUÉ? – las melodiosas voces de los Cullen resonaron en la cabina del Volvo.

- emm… eso – no sabia que decir.

- ¡como no nos dijiste antes! – Gritó la aguda voz de Alice – Rose hay mucho que hacer, tenemos que organizar una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para Bella –

Mis ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par. Podía soportar el pánico que me daban los Cullen, podía soportar que fueran criaturas paranormales como tal vez vampiros, podía soportar el odio que el centro de mi vida sentía hacia mi y podía soportar las maniáticas compras de Alice…

Pero NO podía soportar una gran fiesta, repleta de gente que venían a darme su completa y absoluta atención.

- claro que no – mi voz desentono con las melodiosas palabras de los Cullen – Alice me niego a tener una fiesta –

- oh vamos Bella, no hay que temer – me dijo con una sonrisilla de la cual no me fíe en absoluto - ¿Qué acaso no quieres verme feliz? –

Creo que Alice descubrió mi punto débil, el punto ante el cual cedería sin importar que.

Alice recibió otra mirada severa de Edward, ella lo ignoro campalmente.

- esta bien – murmure derrotada – pero que no sea algo muy vistoso.

-----------------------

Próximo capitulo: Timeless. Sin tiempo…

- _El se giró y quedo de frente a un documento que había en mi escritorio. _No, no, no, no_… en ese documento salían antiguas leyendas de Vampiros, y yo la muy tonta había destacado las características que coincidían con los Cullen._

- _Me dolió lo que dijo, no solo le hacia sentir fatal con mi sangre, sino que le exasperaba, cuando una nueva lágrima se volvió a derramar por mi mejilla, no le encontré tonta o impertinente, la encontré necesaria, hasta ahora nunca me había sentido mal por mi misma, pero sus palabras me dolieron, sobre todo por la entrega que he tenido hacia él, mis intentos fallidos._

- _¡ahí estas! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que yo quiero? Obedeces como un perro a todos mis deseos, por más que me esfuerzo de ignorarte de alejarme de ti, y tú sigues ahí inescrutable_

- _El asesino de mis padres era un vampiro. Estaba inevitablemente conectada a Edward. Estaba enamorada de Edward._

-----------------------

Bueno, capitulo 5, y así vamos avanzando paso a paso…

Bella ha admitido, Edward es su centro.

Los Cullen saben más de Bella que ella misma.

Alice le va a hacer un cumpleaños enorme a Bella.

A si… Edward se muestra menos irritable hacia Bella.

Sigan sintonizando mi canal. Jajaja.

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias… y con lo que quieran jaja :D.

Gus.


	6. Timeless

**Loveless**

**6. Timeless**

Sin tiempo…

Después de llegar a Forks, me llevaron al instituto, ahí recogí mi camaro y fui a hacer las compras. Phil me preguntó que tal me fue en el instituto, a lo cual me puse un poco nerviosa y tras decir bien, me di un resbalón y rompí 2 platos. Aunque siendo tan torpe como soy, Phil no lo tomo extraño.

Le avisé que los Cullen me habían invitado a cenar a su casa, se puso feliz, al parecer le agradaban los Cullen. Le dejé hecha la cena a Phil y me di una rápida ducha.

Cuando ya me había terminado de vestir, alguien había tocado la puerta, Phil había salido con unos amigos, así que estaba sola. Bajé a recibir a mi visitante, estuve a punto de decir "hola Alice" cuando noté los intensos y serios ojos de Edward Cullen observándome.

- hola – saludé tímidamente, agarrándome las mangas y poniéndolas sobre mi boca, antes de decir algo estúpido.

- hola – respondió cordialmente con su aterciopelada voz- ¿estás lista para irte? –

Asentí lentamente, subí a buscar mi bolsito. Pero no había notado que _él_ me había seguido.

- mmm… tienes buena música – comentó, observando los discos que había comprado. Sentía cierto interés por la música clásica, expresaban mayores sentimientos que las bandas actuales.

- gracias – murmuré.

El se giró y quedo de frente a un documento que había en mi escritorio. _No, no, no, no…_ en ese documento salían antiguas leyendas de Vampiros, y yo la muy tonta había destacado las características que coincidían con los Cullen.

- ¿a qué se debe esto? – me preguntó, noté la densidad en su voz.

No respondí, cualquier palabra que dijera podía y seria usada en mi contra.

- ¡Bella que es esto! – repitió, ahora su voz tenia un atisbo de enojo. Me encogí, la rudeza de su voz, me desagrado.

- leyendas – respondí. El se exasperó, y me encogí un poco más. Me estaba asustando.

- ¿Por qué tienes leyendas sobre _vampiros_ en tu escritorio? –

- estaba investigando –

- que cosa – no era una pregunta, era una exigencia.

- quería saber si ustedes eran vampiros… - murmuré, sabia que podía escucharme.

- ¿hace cuanto lo sabes? – pregunto exasperado.

- hace ya unos días – respondí con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡si lo sabias ¿por qué no te alejaste?! – exclamo exasperado, ¿por qué debería? Han sido tan buenos conmigo.

Pero no pude decir eso, la sola mención de separarme de los Cullen era horrorosa y paralizante. Imposible. Edward me quedó mirando con su cejo fruncido, le daba un toque atemorizante a su hermoso rostro.

- yo… n-no podría – una torpe e innecesaria lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla.

- es peligroso – dije seriamente.

- no, no lo es – repliqué rápidamente secando la lágrima impertinente – ustedes son las personas más amables que allá conocido –

- también las más peligrosas, Bella podría matarte aquí y ahora mismo si es que no hiciera fuerza de todo mi control, más por el olor de tu sangre, también por que me exasperas – dijo con fuerza.

Me dolió lo que dijo, no solo le hacia sentir fatal con mi sangre, sino que le exasperaba, cuando una nueva lágrima se volvió a derramar por mi mejilla, no le encontré tonta o impertinente, la encontré necesaria, hasta ahora nunca me había sentido mal por mi misma, pero sus palabras me dolieron, sobre todo por la entrega que he tenido hacia él, mis intentos fallidos.

- lo siento si soy especialmente irritante – murmuré – tal… tal vez deberías marcharte, no quiero que te sigas esforzando, me alejaré, no sabrás más de mi – mi corazón estaba tan roto con mi voz, ¿por qué Edward me afectaba tanto? Pero algo sabía, y esto me había hecho saber la verdad.

Estaba enamorada de Edward, y mi corazón respondía a él.

- ¡no quiero eso! – gritó dando un paso adelante y yo retrocedí soltando un pequeño sollozo, ya no sabia, le había fallado, jamás podría hacerle feliz.

- ¿qué quieres? Dime lo que sea, que te haga feliz – susurré, y un pensamiento disfrazado con mi voz llenó mi mente. _Vivo para satisfacerte_, no lo entendía, _es un laso, estamos conectados, Afinados_.

- yo… quiero saber que piensas, necesito qué estés cerca – dijo, su semblante era de desesperación.

- no entiendo… hace un minuto dijiste que debía alejarte, pero dices que me necesitas cerca – estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

- yo no puedo leer tu mente, jamás había pasado antes, y esto… me irrita – le irrito – necesito saber lo que piensas, te necesito cerca –

- ¿leer mi mente? – pensé en que Jasper podía saber las emociones del resto – ¿es alguna habilidad vampírica – vacilé – especial? –

El asintió, volvió su semblante serio.

- déjame procesar un poco – le dije con la tranquilidad que podía, es decir, casi nada –tu quieres que me quede cerca de ustedes, pero es peligroso, así que debería alejarme – estúpido.

- deberías alejarte – dijo seriamente, de veras quería que me alejara.

Reí. Era totalmente inusual dada la tensa situación, pero era mi única reacción, jamás había visto a Edward tan emocional.

- no me alejaré – le dije finalmente.

- es peligroso, somos peligrosos, ¿Por qué te quedas? –

- por que tú lo quieres –

- ¡ahí estas! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que yo quiero? Obedeces como un perro a todos mis deseos, por más que me esfuerzo de ignorarte de alejarme de ti, y tú sigues ahí inescrutable –

- lo que sea por hacerte feliz, y siento que tu lo entiendes mejor que yo –

El estaba serio nuevamente, asintió, el sabia mejor que yo el por qué, pero no le preguntaría, lo haría incómodo.

- entonces te quedarás – asentí con decisión – bien… debemos irnos –

Entonces recordé por que había venido, pero el resto del mundo parecía tan lejano, había hablado a fondo con Edward y había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia él, y el por qué mi necesidad de hacerle feliz. En ese momento había descubierto 3 cosas más de mi vida.

El asesino de mis padres era un vampiro. Estaba inevitablemente conectada a Edward. Estaba enamorada de Edward.

Ahora el como decirlo exactamente no lo sabía, pero descubriría qué era.

Caminamos al auto. El camino fue rápido, posiblemente por la loca conducción de Edward. En todo el caminó estuve analizando mis sentimientos hacia Edward, era feliz de que no pudiera leer mi mente.

Cuando vi por primera vez la casa de los Cullen solo una palabra impactó mi mente. Magnífica. Para ser un poco cruel, dejaré volar su imaginación sobre como era la casa.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me preguntó Edward. Un recuerdo azotó mi mente "_quiero saber que piensas_".

- qué tu casa es magnífica – respondí.

- ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día o van a entrar? – Alice estaba en la puerta, me sorprendió lo que dijo, habíamos llegado hace 10 segundos, como sabía que estábamos aquí.

- ya voy – sonreí vagamente y me encaminé a la casa.

- ya lo saben ¿verdad? – dijo Edward. Alice asintió con una sonrisita - ¿hace cuanto lo sabias tu? –

- hace casi una semana – contestó la pequeña con una sonrisilla.

- con razón la invitaron a cenar, me pregunté como fingiríamos comer – murmuró Edward.

- ¿cómo lo supieron? – pregunté sorprendida por la conversación de la cual me mantuve al margen.

- Alice es vidente – respondió Edward con un poco apreciable tono mordaz.

Reí, con razón ella estaba adelantada a todo, siempre se había visto tan omnisciente, sobre todo con la ropa.

En la sala todos los Cullen se encontraban ahí, con una cálida sonrisa, imposible que una familia así fuera peligrosa, pero hasta yo sabía cuan peligrosos eran los vampiros.

- Isabella, nos alegra tanto tu visita – me recibió el doctor Cullen, a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y aspecto maternal. Me observó con una apacible sonrisa, esa debía ser Esme.

- Bienvenida Isabella – Esme abrió sus brazos para recibirme con un acogedor abrazo, sentí la nostalgia abatir mi corazón, recuperado por las palabras de Edward "_necesito que estés cerca_". – Soy Esme – sonreí.

- parece que la muñeca ha descubierto el secretó – comentó Emmett con su burlona sonrisilla.

- tu no lo ocultas muy bien – le dije para bromear un poco.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pero si soy el maestro del disfraz – dijo falsamente ofendido.

- bueno Isabella, como verás, nuestra dieta es un poco diferente a la tuya – dijo Carlisle – íbamos a recibirte con la excusa de que se nos había olvidado que venia a cenar y ya comimos, pero al parecer, tu conocimiento del secreto ya estaba programado para está ocasión – dijo Carlisle riendo suavemente y dirigiendo una sonrisa a Alice.

- en todo caso, hemos preparado algo para ti – dijo Esme.

- sí, yo también he cocinado – comentó Rose, cual niña pequeña, en seguida su semblante se volvió tranquilo, jamás había presenciado esa faceta suya.

- hace mucho que no cocinaban ni hacían las cosas típicas de los humanos – me comentó Jasper quien obviamente había notado mi sorpresa.

Fui la única que comió algo esa tarde, Alice comenzó a planear mi fiesta, me imaginé que iba teniendo visiones de mi fiesta mientras iba decidiendo ideas y veía si es que resultaban o no.

- ¿Carlisle, si ustedes beben sangre, como pueden vivir con humanos? – la pregunta no llegó a pasar por mi mente, solo borboteo de mis labios. En seguida me sonrojé por mi impertinencia – no importa si no quieres responder – dije enseguida.

- no te preocupes Isabella, somos vegetarianos, solo bebemos de la sangre animal, los humanos están prohibidos para todos nosotros – sonreí tranquilamente, nada menos esperaría de Carlisle, sobre todo siendo médico.

- me sorprenden, yo ni siquiera puedo dejar el chocolate cuando estoy a dieta – salio natural, todos reímos y me sentí como en mi propia casa, era la primera vez que sabia que era una familia.

Un flashback llegó a mi mente, debí haberme quedado un considerable tiempo viendo el recuerdo.

Yo y mis padres en el bosque, observando una pequeña mariposa posada en una flor, la tomaba en mis manos con total naturalidad, mientras contemplaba sus coloridas alas. "las mías serán tan hermosas como las de ella" le hablé a Renee, su rostro era hermoso y brillante, con su cobrizo y ondulado cayendo a sus lados, se veía como en un cuento de hadas, reía y sonreía maternalmente.

Cuando mi recuerdo terminó me descubrí a mi misma observando fijamente a Esme, noté mi mejilla húmeda, otra impertinente lágrima había caído por mi mejilla.

- ¿Bella que sucedió? – me preguntó Alice.

- sí, te veías igual a Alice cuando tiene sus visiones – agregó Rose.

- yo… tuve un flashback – respondí, sentía mi garganta seca.

- que viste – la curiosidad de Edward me golpeó, quería decirle lo que había visto como el quería, pero en realidad no quería hablar de ello.

Mi rostro debió haber expresado mi pensamiento ya que Carlisle interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

- no es necesario que nos digas Bella, mejor ve a tu casa y descansa, sé que esos recuerdos agotan a la gente – me dijo.

Hice caso al doctor Cullen, Alice se puso de pie para llevarme a casa.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla.

Edward se encontraba parado en medio del claro, observando el río, su piel brillaba, había otro hombre, uno de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata, reía, Edward gruñía. El hombre de cabello rubio se abalanzaba sobre Edward mientras yo gritaba su nombre. De pronto el viento azotaba los árboles el agua del río se desbordaba, rechazando al hombre lejos de Edward. Pero el estaba inconsciente en el suelo, lo llamaba pero no respondía, entonces desperté.

Sentía tan lejana la cálida sensación que había experimentado en la casa de los Cullen, y ahora me sentía sola, fatigada y sin consuelo.

Había tanto tiempo para estar triste, y tan poco para ser feliz. Y yo sobre todo.

Sin tiempo para sonreír… todo acababa en un segundo, con una pesadilla.

------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Breathless. Sin aliento…

- _Bella, no puedo esperar para que sea viernes – su sonrisa era brillante, estaba muy feliz, aunque me sentí bien por su alegría, no entendía que quería decir – por cierto, ¿qué quieres de cumpleaños? –_

- _Alice llegó a la mesa y se apoyó estruendosamente en la mesa mientras me miraba enojada. Sentí una risa interna por parte de Emmett a mi lado. Miré a Edward, quien estaba al frente mío, y comenzó a negar mientras sonreía de lado._

- _Cuando Alice y Rosalie salieron, en seguida escuche los murmullos de aprobación, y los gritos sexistas de Emmett hacia Rosalie, también sentí un aura de emoción y expectación, probablemente proveniente de Jasper. Era hermoso sentir el amor de ellos hacia sus parejas, lo más posible es que Edward también tuviera una pareja, ¿Dónde podría estar? Los celos abatieron mi estomago, pero no podía hacer nada, el hacer a Edward feliz era mi deseo, aunque no me amara como yo a él._

_- Observe sus ojos dorados y sus labios, me quede sin aliento al observar un nuevo sentimiento en él, felicidad. Lo había hecho feliz, sentí tal euforia que sonreí abiertamente, sin razón alguna, le había hecho feliz._

------------------------

Chan chán, Bella lo sabe y los Cullen saben que lo sabe.

Uy… estoy sin comentarios.

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias… positivas.

Gus.


	7. Breathless

**Loveless**

**7. ****Breathless**

Sin aliento…

El fin de semana lo pasé en mi trabajo, ya que la familia Newton se iba a la playa y yo me quedaba encargada, Angela Weber y Jessica Stanley, chicas del instituto, me ayudaron con la tienda.

- Bella… todos en el grupo tenemos una gran duda sobre ti y los Cullen – me dijo Angela cuando estaba por cerrar la tienda.

- dime – la mire intentando poner mi mente en blanco, para que no se notara el nerviosismo en mis ojos.

- ¿los conocías antes de llegar a Forks? – me extrañe de la pregunta y ella lo noto.

- la tarde en que te desmayaste, en el comedor, ellos hablaron entre ellos sobre ti, como si supieran quien eras – me extrañe de este hecho.

- sí, es decir, Phil me había hablado mucho de los Cullen, y parece que es muy amigo con el doctor Cullen, así que en cierta forma si nos conocíamos – les dije.

Fue la mejor excusa que pude dar, mintiendo en lo más mínimo, no me gustaba guardar secretos ya que era muy mala mintiendo, pero no podía decirles que ellos me recordaban al vampiro que asesino a mis padres ¿verdad?

El lunes en el instituto ocurrió algo que jamás me hubiera esperado. Mike Newton se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa y me dijo:

- Bella, no puedo esperar para que sea viernes – su sonrisa era brillante, estaba muy feliz, aunque me sentí bien por su alegría, no entendía que quería decir – por cierto, ¿qué quieres de cumpleaños? –

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, este viernes era viernes 13 (n/a: no había planeado que la fecha fuera así, solo ocurrió, jeje), el día de mi cumpleaños.

- oh… bueno, no me des nada, no me gustan los regalos – respondí sonriendo de lado – en serio – agregué al ver que iba a replicar.

Durante todo el día la gente iba preguntándome que quería de regalo, en serio ¿a cuanta gente había invitado Alice? Cada persona que me hablaba de la gran fiesta del viernes un atisbo de enojo iba creciendo en mi estómago. A la hora de almuerzo estaba increíblemente furiosa con Alice, Angela Weber me acompañó a la cafetería, a penas abrí la puerta y vi a Alice entregando una tarjeta de invitación a Tyler Crowley, escaparon todos esos atisbos de enojo.

- ¡Alice! – grite hecha una furia.

Medio mundo se dio vuelta a verme, mi cara enrojeció de la vergüenza y me acerqué rápidamente hacia donde estaba Alice. La mire resentida y me dirigí en seguida a la mesa de los Cullen, me senté abatida, con la estruendosa risa de Emmett frente a mí, levante la vista para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

- ¡Bella! – Alice se sentó a mi lado, pero no le dirigí mirada alguna – ay Bella, por favor no te enojes – me rogó, su tono era sincero, pero me mantuve firme – por favor, no te enojes conmigo, solo quería celebrar tus 17, es una edad hermosa – dijo blandamente.

Entendía lo que ella decía, ella misma se había quedado congelada a sus 17 años, al igual que Edward y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett habían llegado a los 18 antes de ser transformados, pero podía notar el pesar de sus miradas ya que no cumplían más años.

- vamos Bella, no te enojes – Rose me habló con el usual tono maduro y tranquilo que tenia – cualquiera de nosotros daría lo que fuera por volver a cumplir años –

Me corazón se derritió, mire al resto de los vampiros, en todo ellos había una pizca de anhelo. Suspire profundamente, sentí como Alice se alegraba al instante, debió haber previsto mi respuesta.

- está bien – murmuré. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, y aunque me hacia sentir muy bien su felicidad, sentía pesar por el martirio que esto me traería.

La semana transcurrió exactamente igual al lunes, más aun, todas las noches tenia pesadillas en donde un montó de gente me esperaba en mi casa y de la nada me encontraba desnuda, y la gente se reía de mi. Era horroroso… hasta que llego el maldito viernes. Ni siquiera era una buena fecha, era sabido por todo el mundo que un viernes 13 es día de mala suerte.

- arriba ese animo Bella – Jessica Stanley me hablaba en trigonometría con una radiante sonrisa.

- no puedo, va a ser horrible – murmuré con pesar, ni siquiera me preocupaba de tomar en cuenta las clases, era una estudiante destacada, ya que sentía que todo ya lo sabia, tal vez debí haber tenido cursos avanzados en mis recuerdos perdidos.

- no digas eso, al fin vas a tener 17, vas a ser una de las mayores en el instituto, van a sentir mayor respeto por ti – las palabras de Jessica no tenían coherencia.

- son solo algunos meses – le dije extrañada.

- ¿y que? Aun así serás mayor – rió tontamente, tal como me imaginaba a una chica cualquiera.

Suspiré nuevamente y volví a mis cavilaciones para evitar la fiesta de hoy en la noche. El timbre sonó, tal como si estuviera dirigido a mí, se me ocurrió una excelente idea, llamaría a Phil desde la tienda y le diría que nos fuéramos a la playa, y de ahí cuando la gente llegara a la fiesta, no habría nadie en casa, seria perfecto. Además Phil estaría satisfecho con la idea, ya que tenía varios amigos de pesca en La Push.

Caminé con un mejor humor a la cafetería, no escuché los parloteos de Jessica, estaba perfeccionando mi plan, tal vez para parecer más convincente, le diría que fuéramos a pescar, eso le encantaría. Me senté con los Cullen como siempre. Estaban extrañados por mi actitud optimista. Edward hizo la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo con curiosidad, sabía que estaba muy interesado, era la única persona a la cual no podía leerle la mente.

- en mi trabajo – respondí, no era todo mentira, ya que desde la tienda llamaría a Phil.

- en serio – su expresión era extrañada, asentí con lentitud. Me giré cuando las miradas de Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, se elevaron. Alice caminaba pesadamente con expresión reprobatoria, mientras Jasper detrás de ella, sentí una inquietud y un poco de miedo.

Todo el alumnado en la cafetería comenzó a moverse inquieto, al parecer sentían lo mismo que yo.

- Jasper – murmuró Edward. Me sentí tranquila de un momento a otro. Debí haber supuesto que era Jasper.

Alice llegó a la mesa y se apoyó estruendosamente en la mesa mientras me miraba enojada. Sentí una risa interna por parte de Emmett a mi lado. Miré a Edward, quien estaba al frente mío, y comenzó a negar mientras sonreía de lado.

- Bella, ni se te ocurra irte de pesca con Phil – me dijo Alice mirándome seriamente.

- ¿c-como… si yo… n-no? – las palabras salían incoherentes de mi boca pero lo que quería decir en realidad era ¿Cómo lo supo si yo no se lo había dicho a nadie?

- tuvo una visión de ti en La Push, pescando en un bote – respondió Edward a mi no bien formulada pregunto. Se me había olvidado por completo las visiones de Alice.

Estaba perdida. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, pero no le di importancia al dolor, mientras me golpeaba un y otra vez, si tenia suerte me desmayaría y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Debí haber previsto que esto pasaría, era viernes 13, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- Bella deja de golpearte, te harás un horroroso moretón (cardenal o hematoma como le digan en su país) – me reprochó Alice. Le mire mal, y ella me sonrió dulcemente, parecía un duendecillo travieso.

Terminé de almorzar, Edward y yo caminamos juntos a Biología.

- ¿en eso estabas pensando cuando estabas de tan buen humor? – preguntó cuando ya hubiéramos tomado asiento, le miré, se veía un poco molesto, probablemente por mi falta de honestidad.

- sí, lo siento – dije – debí haber pensado que Alice se adelantaría a mis planes –

- y no solo eso, ese plan no hubiera resultado en absoluto – habló con expresión inescrutable, me molestaba, necesitaba verlo de algún modo.

Le di un golpecito en la frente con la palma, su piel era fría y dura, dudaba que lo hubiera sentido siquiera. Pero me sentí satisfecha cuando lo vi sorprendido.

- ¿a que se debió eso? – preguntó.

- no hagas eso – le dije – no ocultes lo que sientes, me molesta – el entendía de que hablaba, por lo que me volví al frente para atender la clase. Aunque ya sabía todo lo que estaban hablando.

Cuando terminé la escuela, Emmett me echó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y me llevó al Volvo, no me sorprendí de mi secuestro, cuando dije que debía ir a trabajar, me dijeron que habían hablado con los Newton, me dieron el día libre por mi trabajo el fin de semana y por ser mi cumpleaños.

En la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme me recibieron con un abrazó y felicitaciones, me regalaron una cámara fotográfica, la cual insistí en devolver, pero no me dejaron.

- ¿Cómo supieron que me gusta la fotografía? – pregunté curiosa. Hasta donde yo sabía, nunca había hablado de eso.

- Edward nos comentó que tienes un montón de postales en tu habitación – respondió Esme con una suave sonrisa y una mirada a su _hijo_. ¿Acaso lo había notado?

- ah… muchas gracias – respondí, sonreí mostrando más felicidad de la que sentía, en realidad sentía cierta emoción por que Edward haya notado mis gustos.

Alice me indicó que tomara un baño, después de eso me obligó a probarme varios conjuntos de ropas diferentes, al final se decidió por un vestido azul atado en el cuello, ajustado a la cintura y suelto hasta medio muslo. Después de vestirme se dedicó a arreglarme el cabello, aunque insistí en que lo dejara liso como siempre, ella le dio un poco de movimiento. Finalmente me maquilló.

- ta chán, estas _bellísima_ – rió de su chiste, y también escuché la risa de Emmett abajo.

Me giró en la silla para dejarme frente a un ancho espejo de pie, me levanté y observe el reflejo que no podía ser mío, ya que eran una joven hermosa, de esbelta figura, piel albina y brillantes ojos chocolate, enmarcados en negro y con sombras plateadas y grisáceas, tampoco podía ser yo, ya que sus mejillas eran de un ligero tono rosa, el cual se intensifico, cuando me ruboricé, el reflejo había imitado mis movimientos, en realidad, por más improbable que fuera, esa hermosa joven era yo, con el castaño cabello liso recogido en medio moño y con mi flequillo recogido hacia atrás con cierto volumen, y unos mellones rebeldes caían a los lados de mi rostro, enmarcándolo.

- wo… - susurré.

- bien Bella, ahora voy a cambiarme yo, no me demoro – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice se movió a una velocidad fantasmagórica mientras se daba una rápida ducha, se vestía en un lindo vestido rojo, peinaba su pelo puntiagudo y se maquillaba a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando detuvo el rápido proceso, la vi ya lista. Tenía un fino vestido rojo de tiritas, ajustado al torso y finalizaba como una faldita desde las caderas hasta la rodilla, su pelo era liso, corto y con puntas en diferentes direcciones como siempre y su pálido rostro estaba maquillado con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, le daba un aspecto más humano.

- wow… eso fue _increíble_ – dije sonriendo encantada, jamás había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido – me encanta saber su secreto –

- a mi también me gusta que lo sepas – dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. Reímos, no sabia de que, pero era graciosa esta situación.

Rosalie irrumpió en la habitación ya vestida, su imagen era tan impactante que el autoestima que había tenido tras ver mi reflejo, bajo en un segundo. Se veía alucinante, estaba encajada en un vestido negro brillante, eran dos tiras que se unían tras su cuello, el escote llegaba hasta unos centímetros sobre su ombligo, estaba ajustado hasta medio muslo. Remarcaba cada una de sus curvas. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y ondulado, dándole un aspecto más salvaje.

- t-te ves muy bien Rose – logré pronunciar. Ella sonrió con dulzura y tranquilidad.

- tu estás mejor… _cumpleañera_ – no se si lo hizo a propósito o sin querer, pero me molesto un poco la palabra _"cumpleañera"_ – en fin… hay que irnos ya –

- pero, si solo ha pasado una hora – dije extrañada.

- hay Bella, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, ¿o no? – comentó Alice riendo, me mostró un reloj en la pared de su habitación, marcaba las 7:30 p.m. La fiesta era a las 8.

- vaya… es verdad – sorprendentemente me había divertido en una sesión de _Bella's makeover_.

- espera, tienes que hacer una entrada triunfal, así que yo y Rose bajaremos primero y de ahí te avisare para que bajes – Alice estaba demasiado emocionada, me hacia feliz. Asentí obediente y espere a que salieran de la habitación.

Cuando Alice y Rosalie salieron, en seguida escuche los murmullos de aprobación, y los gritos sexistas de Emmett hacia Rosalie, también sentí un aura de emoción y expectación, probablemente proveniente de Jasper. Era hermoso sentir el amor de ellos hacia sus parejas, lo más posible es que Edward también tuviera una pareja, ¿Dónde podría estar? Los celos abatieron mi estomago, pero no podía hacer nada, el hacer a Edward feliz era mi deseo, aunque no me amara como yo a él.

- ¡Bella baja! – el gritito de Alice me sacó de mis penosas cavilaciones. Un montón de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago, estaba nerviosa.

No me podía mover, estaba congelada sobre la cama de Alice, no quería bajar, no quería salir, no quería ir y ver como todo el mundo veía el extraño personaje en el cual me habían transformado.

- ¡Vamos Bella baja! – volvió a gritar Alice, negué con la cabeza como si me estuviera viendo.

- no quiero… no quiero que nadie me vea así – dije en un murmullo alto, como si estuviera conmigo, pero sabia que me escuchaba, su agudo sentido del oído le dejaría.

- ¡no temas, te ves hermosa! – me alentó Alice. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, me levante torpemente, por lo menos había convencido a Alice de dejarme usar unas sandalias plateadas de taco bajo, en vez de los altos tacones azules que me había ofrecido antes.

Caminé con paso lento a la puerta, la abrí tranquilamente y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, ante la atenta mirada de los Cullen, no me giré a verlos, pero sentía su penetrante mirada dorada sobre mi figura. Bajé siempre sujeta a la barandilla de la escalera, con paso torpe e inseguro.

Pero no fue suficiente, me faltaban aún 8 escalones, cuando inevitablemente tropecé, estaba preparada para sentir el duró suelo, cuando cerré lo ojos, pero me pasó un rato y no sentí nada, solo un poco de frío alrededor de mi torso y una superficie dura donde se apoyaba mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y subí la vista.

Edward me había atrapado antes de caer, me sentí aliviada, en vez del duro y frío mármol, tenia el frío y aromático pecho de Edward. Me levanté con delicadeza con su ayuda.

- gracias – murmuré. Pode observar su sonrisa torcida, me encantaba esa sonrisa, recorrí de sus labios, hasta sus ojos, me miraba entre encantado y preocupado, me perdí en el líquido de sus ojos.

- no hay de qué – respondió. Me ayudó a bajar el resto de los escalones.

- Bella estás impactante – comentó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, me sonrojé por su comentario y el rió más estruendosamente.

- estás muy linda – dijo Jasper, asentí agradecida.

- ¡Sonríe! – dijo Carlisle, le miré extrañada, estaba con cámara en mano, giré mi rostro rápidamente, sentí el alivio cuando noté el flash golpear mi espalda.

- Carlisle, la vas a hacer sentir incómoda – dijo Esme – te ves hermosa cariño – dijo dirigiéndome una amable sonrisa. Respondí con una igual, el flash golpeo mi cara.

- perfecto – dijo Carlisle - ahora tenemos un recuerdo –

- no – ahogué mi quejido con la mano entre mis manos.

- ahora una todos juntos – el doctor Cullen estaba impaciente por tomar foto, reí para mi misma, me puse entremedio de Alice y Rose, atrás de nosotras estaban los hombres. Sentí algo duro arriba de mi cabeza, Edward había apoyado su mentón arriba mío.

- sonríe Edward – le alentó Esme, reí ligeramente, y Carlisle tomó la fotografía.

- vámonos – dijo Alice con emoción dando saltitos al garaje. Usamos tres autos para llegar, por si alguien necesitaba quedarse más tiempo o irse más temprano.

Alice y Jasper tomaron el porche de Alice, Emmett se fue en el BMV de Rosalie, y yo me subí al Volvo junto a Edward, ya que el resto se había ido presuroso. El camino fue silencioso, yo me sentía a gusto aspirando el dulce aroma de Edward, aunque este no me miraba si quiera, se mostraba indiferente.

- hemos llegado – me anunció, había estado tan concentrada en la fragancia que no había notado que el auto de había detenido.

Nos encontrábamos ante una casa de eventos que no había visto nunca antes, probablemente se encontraba a las afueras de Forks, baje del auto y vi un gran cartel que decía "Crazy", era un bar.

Entre a paso lento.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritó todo el mundo que se encontraba ahí, que era probablemente todo el alumnado del instituto Forks.

Sonreí avergonzada, todo se veía grandiosos, cerca de mí podía ver a Angela Weber con un vestido púrpura, a su lado y mucho más baja Jessica de negro. Más cerca del bar se encontraban Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley, con sus elegantes trajes negros, excepto Eric que llevaba un terno azul.

- ¡que hable! – escuche el grito de Emmett fuerte y claro. Todo el mundo hizo ruidos de aprobación ante el comentario. De no se donde Alice llegó con un micrófono, le mire feo.

- em… - reí nerviosa – jamás se me han dado bien los discursos, bueno… eh… no se que decir, llegue a Forks sin familia, sin recuerdos, solo con Phil que me había encontrado hace 2 meses en la carretera de Pert Ángeles – reí nerviosa nuevamente, sentí un aura tranquilizadora y le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a Jasper – todo me han acogido y me han tratado muy bien, así que, espero que disfruten la fiesta, y… muchas gracias – devolví el micrófono rápidamente y me escondí entre Rose y Emmett para que nadie viera mi cara roja de la vergüenza.

- que lindo discurso – comentó Emmett, limpiándose una lágrima inexistente y sollozando falsamente.

- calla gorilon y camina – le murmuré, Rose me apoyó.

Me senté en una silla, pero antes de ponerme siquiera cómoda, Alice me arrastró a la pista de baile. Me hizo dar giros y bailar, aunque claro no lo hice muy bien, pero me divertí, bailé con Mike Newton, Tyler, Eric… Emmett.

Lo cual fue muy gracioso ya que este me levanto, me deposito en sus pies y me movió como una marioneta, reí mucho con los Cullen. Alice me hizo girar de un lado a otro, Rose me enseño unos pasos sensuales los cuales no pude ni imitar. Finalmente Edward tomó mi mano y me alejó de Emmett, mientras reía por el desconcierto por el más grande de los Cullen.

- gracias – murmure cuando me alejó de los otros vampiros.

- no hay de que – sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados y blancos, me quedé embobada, Edward era más de lo que debería pedir.

- ¿Edward? –

- dime –

- tu… también tienes una pareja, ¿verdad? Como Alice y Jasper – mi tono escondía un poco de anhelación a que dijera no, a que estuviera solo aun.

- no… no tengo pareja, no es que jamás nadie me haya amado, yo no había encontrado a la persona que me importara más hasta el momento, alguien quien debiera proteger – me miró con sus penetrantes – alguien a quien debiera cuidar –

Un flash back asotó mi mente.

_Estaba en los brazos de Edward._

_- no siento miedo... tu me cuidas – yo lo decía, y sabia que Edward me estaba cuidando._

Tal vez… solo tal vez… Edward me quisiera tanto como yo lo quería a él.

Enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me recosté en su pecho, si tan solo me pudiera quedar ahí para siempre. Y respirar su aroma dulce.

- te quiero – murmure, sin esperar a una respuesta.

Observe sus ojos dorados y sus labios, me quede sin aliento al observar un nuevo sentimiento en él, felicidad. Lo había hecho feliz, sentí tal euforia que sonreí abiertamente, sin razón alguna, le había hecho feliz.

Sin aliento… así me hacia sentir.

---------------------

Próximo Capitulo: Trustless. Sin confianza…

- _Me sentí triste, él estaba triste y eso me afectaba, no entendía que era esta conexión con Edward, por que, esta afinación, como lo había nombrado hace tiempo._

_- Me sentí perturbada durante varios días más, me comportaba indiferente, trataba de empujar esos pensamientos lejos de mi mente, dejándola en blanco, pero eso traía consecuencias, me había aislado de lo que era la realidad, ya no podía sonreír ni hacer feliz a nadie._

- _no, nada – el chico esbozo una amigable sonrisa, me hizo sentir confortada – soy Jacob Black – el chico me extendió la mano, me pareció simpático._

_- ¿Por qué investigas esas cosas si sabes que te pueden hacer daño? – me preguntó tristemente, baje la mirada avergonzada de mi misma._

---------------------

Este capitulo es más largo, pero me gusto ya que finalmente Edward fue feliz para Bella, y ella tiene ahora nuevas esperanzas.

El próximo capitulo ocurrirá algo interesante así que sigan leyendo :D

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias.

Gus.


	8. Trustless

**Loveless**

**8. ****Trustless**

Sin confianza…

La fiesta había sido espectacular, la gente la comentó por semanas. Incluso yo, siendo una chica de muy pocas actividades, pase un gran momento. Pasaron varias semanas, el invierno nos azotó. Pero no fue todo sonrisas y alegría.

Después de la fiesta, después de ese baile, Edward estuvo muy extraño conmigo, me miraba menos que antes, y cuando lo hacia, era con seriedad, sin emoción alguna.

- Bella – su voz sonó como primera vez en mis oídos. Le mire apartando mis ojos de película que veíamos en clases de Biología.

- ¿ahora me hablas? – pregunte escéptica. Bajó la vista avergonzado – si… me parecía – murmure.

- lo siento, solo… necesitaba un tiempo para aclararme – susurró Edward apenado, aclararse, que tan difícil era saber que me tendría presente ahí, de que no me alejaría de los Cullen y de que yo sentía algo por el.

El timbre tocó, recogí mis cosas enojada, el decidió dejarme de hablar, bueno… deseo cumplido.

- no necesito esto – murmuré, mientras me apresuraba a salir, tropecé a casi caer, pero pude mantener mi postura, aunque mi salida no fue tan dramática como hubiera querido.

Me sentí triste, él estaba triste y eso me afectaba, no entendía que era esta conexión con Edward, por que, esta afinación, como lo había nombrado hace tiempo.

Cuando llegué a casa, subí a mi dormitorio, Phil estaba de pesca. Encendí mi ordenador y comencé a investigar. Busqué en Google "_afinación"_ me salieron varias paginas sobre instrumentos, pero hubo una que me llamó la atención, ya que era completamente inusual encontrar algo así.

_Criaturas mágicas: mito de la afinación_

Entré en esa página y me sorprendí enormemente al observar un dibujo igual al que yo había hecho, únicamente que este personaje tenia incluidas unas hermosas alas parecidas a las de una mariposa, bajo la fotografía estaba escrito "duendecillos del bosque: Elfos"

Un Elfo, era hermoso, parecía una fotografía. Leí el mito que estaba buscando.

"_El mito de la afinación trata de la conexión entre un Elfo y un ser, la conexión es caracterizada por como el Elfo comparte los sentimientos del ser y erradica aquellos que puedan dañar al ser. El Elfo se siente atado y busca la constante satisfacción de los deseos del ser, se puede considerar la esclavitud voluntaria del Elfo"_

Busque ahora Elfo, encontré el link de una página sobre estas criaturas. Entré y seleccioné descripción y naturaleza.

"_Los Elfos son criaturas del Bosque, poseen alas más similares a las de las mariposas y un aurora visible. Están relacionadas con los sentidos y estados anímicos, concentran ciertas habilidades especiales como la destrucción de una emoción y la conexión anímica._

_Existen varios mitos que les relacionan con otras criaturas míticas como vampiros, licántropos, metamorfos, entre otros"_

Presioné el link de mitos, en la lista se encontraba el mito de la afinación, también había un mito sobre el tabú. Entre a ese.

"_Los Elfos al ser criaturas celestiales, están consideradas tabú en la alimentación de otras criaturas míticas._

_La sangre del Elfo resulta particularmente tentadora para los vampiros, no únicamente por su delicioso aroma, sino que también su sangre incrementa las capacidades motoras del vampiro, otorgándole mayor fuerza y velocidad. A los vampiros con habilidades especiales puede llegar a otorgarles un gran incremento de poder en aquellas"_

Me quede paralizada en este mito. Hasta ahora tenia ciertas coincidencias con mi pasado.

Mi último recuerdo ocurrió en un bosque, ahí vivía yo. Un vampiro mató a mis padres, bebió su sangre. Yo tenía una conexión anímica con Edward, y podía saber lo que sentía la gente, como Jasper.

Aun así yo no tenia alas, ni una aurora.

Me dedique a investigar un poco más. Estos fueron los mitos que leí:

Mito del pacto con el metamorfo: _"Los licántropos, al ser los peores enemigos del vampiro, hicieron un pacto con los Elfos, los licántropos acordaron de otorgar protección a los Elfos si a cambio ellos les ayudaban a controlar sus emociones de tal forma que pudieran transformarse a voluntad. _

_Varios Elfos se afinaron a los licántropos, eliminando las emociones que obligaban a los licántropos a transformarse en luna llena, pero estas emociones asesinaron a los Elfos, debido a su gran consistencia. Los licántropos pasaron a ser metamorfos, e hicieron el juramento de proteger a los Elfos de los vampiros como agradecimiento del sacrificio que hicieron"_

Los Elfos en el mundo humano: _"Los Elfos tienen la habilidad de ocultar la aurora y las alas que conservan, siempre y cuando se despojen de sus emociones, esto les da la habilidad de notar con más intensidad las emociones del resto, pero les afecta mucho más las reacciones humanas"_

No me gusto la historia de los Elfos, eran criaturas que habían sufrido mucho, si es que fueran reales, aunque había una posibilidad que existieran, como existen los vampiros, los Cullen son vampiros. Aun así, si fuera así, deberían existir licántropos y metamorfos. No quería pensar en su existencia.

Me sentí perturbada durante varios días más, me comportaba indiferente, trataba de empujar esos pensamientos lejos de mi mente, dejándola en blanco, pero eso traía consecuencias, me había aislado de lo que era la realidad, ya no podía sonreír ni hacer feliz a nadie.

Los Cullen estaban preocupados por mi, pero si atendía a lo que ellos me decían, me sentiría asustada como la primera vez que los conocí, estaba bloqueada en la nada, en un intento de escapar, no quería avanzar a un futuro peligroso, no confiaba en mi, no confiaba en que podría superarlo, no sabiendo algo como lo que ellos eran, o como lo que yo podría ser.

Sonó la campanilla de la tienda, pero seguí en mi imagen en blanco, apartada de la realidad.

- hola, estoy buscando la sección de herramientas – habló una voz masculina desconocida, no era cliente frecuente. Levante la vista ausente para encontrarme con un par de ojos negros en un rostro moreno y aguileño.

Caminé a través de los pasillos hacia la sección de herramientas. El chico era menor que yo, pero aun así muy alto, debía ser un quileute de la reserva. Me observó, sus ojos iban cambiando de emoción, iban del desinterés a la curiosidad, después a la preocupación, hasta que tornaron un poco protectores.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunté cuando noté esta extraña emoción en su semblante.

- no, nada – el chico esbozo una amigable sonrisa, me hizo sentir confortada – soy Jacob Black – el chico me extendió la mano, me pareció simpático.

- Isabella Swan – respondí estrechando su mano - ¿no serás acaso, pariente de Billy Black? – el era compañero de pesca de Phil.

- su hijo – me dijo un poco riendo, le coree. – tú debes ser nuestra visitante extraviada –

- bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me extravié, soy una ciudadana más – comente sonriendo suavemente.

- bueno Isabella, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Jacob.

- dime Bella… ¿no vas a llevarte nada? – pregunte desconcertada.

- no, no lo necesito por ahora – dijo el chico.

- bien entonces… fue un gusto conocerte, adiós Jacob – me despedí mientras el chico salía.

- adiós Bella – dijo antes de cerrar.

No pude volver a mi estado de blanco, por más que lo intente no pude volver.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré la sorpresa de que Edward me estaba esperando con su plateado Volvo.

- ven conmigo – me ordeno en cuanto me baje de mi Camaro rojo.

- pero Phil… - comencé a hablar, pero el me corto.

- ya nos ocupamos de eso – dijo el sencillamente.

- Edward no puedo ir tengo cosas que hacer – dije con expresión seria, que bicho le pico.

El bufó sonoramente y caminó hacia mi, al igual como hacia Emmett, me levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, me queje, pero sabia que no podría hacer nada, me metió en el coche, en el asiento de copiloto y un segundo después el estaba arrancando el auto. No hable durante el corto trayecto, solo observe por la ventana ausente y pensé en Jacob Black y su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando entre a la casa de los Cullen, los otros 6 vampiros estaban ahí con semblante serio, me observaron entrar y me miraron con gravedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte preocupada, tal vez era bueno que Edward me hubiera traído, las cosas no se veían nada bien.

- has despertado – dijo Alice con alegría y abalanzándose en un instante sobre mi.

- Alice de que hablas – dije confusa - ¿Qué ocurre? –

- oh, lo siento, es que has estado tan ausente en tanto tiempo – sonaba triste – en fin, he tenido una visión hoy en la escuela, tu y Jacob Black – pronuncio el nombre con disgusto – se conocieron –

Asentí. - ¿Qué ocurre con Jacob? – pregunte extrañada.

- Bella, no te juntes con ese tipo – dijo Emmett con seriedad, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte más extrañada aun.

- no es eso Bella – habló Carlisle con tono tranquilizador – solo queremos que no te alejes de nosotros –

Sonreí aliviada, jamás me alejaría de los Cullen, habían sido tan buenos conmigo, tal vez debí haber pensado más en ellos antes de hundirme en la inconciencia.

- claro que no, ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo – respondí sonriendo sinceramente.

Alice me abrazó nuevamente y yo le devolví el abrazo.

- siento mucho lo que ocurrió últimamente, es solo que he estado preocupada por algunas cosas que no entiendo – me disculpé, pero sin mencionar mis recientes investigaciones.

- no te preocupes Bella, nosotros te cuidaremos – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, ella sabia que me tenia perturbada.

- recuerda eso – dijo Edward con gravedad a mi lado – nosotros te protegemos… no necesitas a nadie más –

- gracias –

- pero aun así – dijo Rosalie antes de que comenzara a irme – nos gustaría mucho que te mantuvieras alejada de Jacob Black, y de la reserva quileute –

Le mire extrañada, no entendía por que querían que me mantuviera alejada de Jacob, el era un chico muy agradable, un poco curioso eso si, pero bueno.

- lo intentaré – dije al final, no había razón de discutir eso, no tenia que alejarme de Jacob, solamente intentaría mantenerme distante.

- me parece bien – asintió ella.

- debo volver a casa – dije entonces, Alice me observó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- en realidad, le dijimos a Phil que este fin de semana te quedarías aquí – dijo ella con una risita.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿que había echo que? ¿Todo el fin de semana?

- Alice, ¿me estás pidiendo que me quede a dormir a un lugar donde nadie duerme? – insinué. Ella asintió con rapidez.

- oh, vamos Bella, será divertido, además hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo – se refería a los mitos.

- no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿verdad? – observe al resto de mis acompañantes que negaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me hizo sentir bien, y eso me preocupo.

- vamos Bella, tus cosas están arriba – me dijo Alice, le mire extrañada – yo fui a buscar lo que necesitaras para este fin de semana –

- te haré la cena – dijo Rosalie levantándose de un saltito del sofá, nuevamente esa actitud extraña - ¿Qué? Me encanta cocinar – nunca lo hubiera pensado de alguien tan femenina como ella.

Subí a la ya bien conocida habitación de Alice, ahí tomé asiento en su cama y observe un bolso al lado de la cama, debían ser mis cosas. Observé a Alice quien me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable, vio sus ojos dorados y líquidos, estaba perturbada, las cosas que había hecho últimamente no se lo había dicho, no se lo había dicho a nadie y por eso me había perdido en un estado de parálisis.

- ¿Por qué investigas esas cosas si sabes que te pueden hacer daño? – me preguntó tristemente, baje la mirada avergonzada de mi misma.

- es irritante Alice, no se lo que hago ni lo que siento – le miré y noté que no me entendía – yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de hacer feliz a todo el mundo? –

- se que te molesta, pero ya lo entenderás – Alice acarició mi hombro.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? –

- no puedo –

- ¡dímelo Alice! –

- no quiero… no quiero que te vayas, no queremos que te vayas, ¡no te lo diré! –

- entonces no reproches que lo quiera descubrir por mi misma – dije con fuerza mientras observaba la puerta, sabia que el resto nos estaba escuchando también, pero también sabia que no nos entendían – entiende que no me alejaré, me han dado mucho, e inevitablemente, aunque quiera separarme, estoy atada a uno de ustedes y lo sabe –

- de acuerdo – dijo ella.

Sin confianza, no había honestidad, y eso no teníamos, confianza.

Los Cullen no confiaban en mi palabra de que no les dejaría.

----------------------------

Próximo capitulo: Safe less. Sin salvación…

_- Bien, analicemos mi actual situación, estoy atrapada en casa de los Cullen durante una semana entera, ellos no me tienen confianza necesaria, y el centro de mi existencia está en esta casa y no me dirige palabra._

_- La nostalgia me embargo y me compadecí y me deje consentir a mí misma, pero no todo estaba bien, me derrumbe, me deslicé por el ventanal llorando, y vi algo extraño, comencé a brillar. ¿Qué me pasaba?_

_- Sentí que algo se me rasgaba y me recorría toda la columna, sentí hojas salir de mi interior, sin saber de donde provenían, dolió mucho, seguí gritando de dolor y todos los Cullen llegaron sobresaltados, todos con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- siempre lo han sabido, ¿verdad? – Asentimiento general - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? –_

----------------------------

Creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al fic, no lo se, pero en todo caso, creo que he avanzado muy rápido y el fic se va a quedar muy corto por eso va un poco enredado.

Emm… bueno no se, creo que este capitulo les aclarará demasiadas cosas, y si no, sigan leyendo, jeje.

El titulo del próximo capitulo no está mal escrito, es así separado.

Recuerden de dejar sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias.

Gus.


	9. Safe less

**Loveless**

**9.**** Safe less**

Sin salvación…

Bien, analicemos mi actual situación, estoy atrapada en casa de los Cullen durante una semana entera, ellos no me tienen confianza necesaria, y el centro de mi existencia está en esta casa y no me dirige palabra.

No estaba tan mal, ¿verdad?, a quien quiero engañar estaba pésimo, ya nada era natural como antes, las charlas sin sentido, las bromas sin gracia, las sonrisas forzadas.

- estoy cansada de esto – me comentó Alice la noche del sábado, mientras me obligaba a dejarla peinar mi cabello.

- ¿de peinarme? Entonces no lo hagas, no hay problema por mi parte – le dije con gracia, aunque no la sentía, y sabia que no se refería a eso.

- no hablaba de eso, estoy cansada de que ya no sea todo como antes, antes de que te durmieras – dijo ella apenada, me sentí mal por su pesar – creo que deberías hablar con Edward –

- lo haría, pero él no me quiere ver – le dije, y lo sentía, Edward quería estar alejado de mi.

- no importa, ve y habla con él – me incitó Alice, con sus dorados ojos brillando, había visto algo – todo estará bien, dile eso, y dile que yo te lo aseguré –

No estaba segura, pero si algo sabía con certeza, es que no era prudente apostar contra Alice, yo nunca lo haría.

- está bien – asentí tranquila.

- ya estás lista, te queda mucho mejor el pelo así, el liso a veces llegar a ser aburrido – me dijo con una mueca, le había hecho algunas ondas a mi lacio cabello. Lo había heredado de Charlie, por lo que salía en la fotografía.

- no critiques mi pelo, tu también lo tienes liso – le recrimine con muy falso enojo.

- pero el mío es más interesante – dijo sacando la lengua – ahora ve a hablar con Edward –

Asentí y salí de la colorida habitación de Alice, caminé a través del pasillo hasta la habitación de Edward, jamás había entrado ahí antes, no podía imaginarme una habitación que describiera al vampiro, solo me imaginaba que debía tener un montón de música clásica.

Entre a la amplia habitación, cuya pared correspondía a un enorme ventanal de vidrio que daba hacia el espeso bosque más allá, al cual no se podía ingresar ya que el rio atravesaba el patio trasero cortándolo.

El suelo del cuarto estaba cubierto por una alfombra dorada, había un sillón de cuero negro en una de las paredes y un gran estante con montones de discos de diferente tipo de música. Me sorprendió un enorme equipo de música último modelo, hasta donde yo los conocía.

Pero Edward no estaba ahí…

Recorrí el cuarto con mis ojos y me situé al lado del ventanal para observar el bosque un minuto. Una lágrima se derrame por mi mejilla, nostalgia, eso sentía.

¿Por qué el bosque me hacía sentir así? No lo entendía, este recuerdo iba más allá de mis conocimientos, no me importo, estaba cansada de ignorarme a mí misma, necesitaba un segundo solo un segundo para mí.

La nostalgia me embargo y me compadecí y me deje consentir a mí misma, pero no todo estaba bien, me derrumbe, me deslicé por el ventanal llorando, y vi algo extraño, comencé a brillar. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Grite, y me empecé a sacudir, intentando quitarme este resplandor desconocido, estaba aterrada.

Edward entró corriendo a su habitación, lo que se encontró me lo podía imaginar, yo sacudiéndome, tratando de sacarme algo y brillando cegadoramente, mientras sollozaba.

- ¡Bella! – exclamo preocupado.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – Grité con la voz quebrada – Edward –

Tomó mis manos con delicadeza pero firmemente, deteniendo mis desenfrenados movimientos, limpio mis lágrimas con sus frías manos y me observo con sus cálidos ojos dorados.

- tranquila – susurro con su voz aterciopelada, yo respiraba entrecortadamente y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos – todo está bien –

Negué con la cabeza, y otra lágrima se deslizó.

- no… no está bien, mírame – de nuevo me sentí aterrada y me di la razón.

Por sorpresa me tomó una quemazón agonizante, grite de dolor y Edward se sobresalto, agonicé, dolía demasiado.

- ¡mi espalda! – grite, Edward me soltó las manos asustado y me agarre los hombros intentando alcanzar mi columna - ¡me quemo la espalda! –

Sentí que algo se me rasgaba y me recorría toda la columna, sentí hojas salir de mi interior, sin saber de donde provenían, dolió mucho, seguí gritando de dolor y todos los Cullen llegaron sobresaltados, todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué veían? ¿Qué me ocurría? El dolor cesó, pero sentía un ligero peso en mi espalda, y el brillo seguía ahí.

- Carlisle – dijo Esme con la sorpresa pintada en su voz y en su rostro. La observe asustada.

- lo sé – respondió Carlisle, me observo con seriedad. – Bella, levántate – noté que Edward le dirigió una mirada rencorosa.

Me arrodille poco a poco y comencé a enderezarme, pero mis piernas flaquearon, caí pero no toque el suelo, sentía un movimiento en mi espalda, el rose de una seda, giré mi rostro.

Lo que vi era completamente irreal, impensable… imposible. Un par de alas se levantaban de mi espalda, completamente transparentes, pero reflejos de distintos colores, parecían como alas de libélula, eran bellísimas. Aun así me dieron un shock. Un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta, me caí, las alas dejaron de batir, y me golpee la espalda fuertemente.

- ¡Bella! – Alice estuvo a mi lado antes del segundo, estaba preocupada, me agarre a su camiseta con fuerza, jadeante, las lagrimas se derramaban por mis ojos.

- Alice, ¿Qué… que me ocurre? – le pregunte desconsolada, aun así, su presencia era atemorizante, perturbante.

No me respondía, y yo seguía jadeando con las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas.

- ¡Bella levántate! – ordeno Carlisle nuevamente, con fuerza.

Me encogí atemorizada, ahora su presencia era terrorífica, aunque no sabía por qué, era un instinto alejarse de ellos, retrocedí un poco arrastrándome, me topé con Edward a mis espaldas. El estaba levantado, mirándome con preocupación suma, jamás había visto tanta tristeza en su expresión, me llamaba el arrancarle ese sentimiento.

Las alas a mi espalda batieron un poco, lo suficiente para ponerme de pie, aunque sin soportar mi peso en ellos, me sentía flotando. Me abracé a él con fuerza, sentí un calor ácido en mi pecho, jadee, debía soportar el dolor, exhale profundamente, eliminando el ardor.

Pude sentir como Edward se relajaba un poco, su expresión ya no era triste, era calma, como sedada, me sentí mucho mejor.

- gracias – murmuró. Me maree, solo escuchaba su voz.

- Bella – nuevamente la dura voz de Carlisle me sobresaltó.

Me hundí en el pecho de Edward mientras convulsionaba levemente, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Ya no era el tranquilo y suave Carlisle al que anteriormente conocía, su rostro era duro.

- tengo miedo Carlisle – susurre con mi rostro aun escondido. Edward acarició mi cabello.

- es una ilusión Bella, recuerda quienes éramos antes de esto – me susurro con su aterciopelada voz, tenía un matiz de dureza, esa no era la voz de Edward.

A través de mi cabeza empezaron a recorrer las imágenes de los Cullen a los cuales apreciaba. La amabilidad de Carlisle, la dulzura de Esme, la gracia de Emmett, la madurez de Rosalie, la tranquilidad de Jasper, la alegría de Alice, y sobre todo y ante cualquier cosa, recordé el encanto de Edward, su voz protectora, seria, caballerosa, y dibuje en mi mente su sonrisa, la cual me dio, un regalo mejor que cualquier otro regalo.

Entonces volví a escuchar, el tono cantarín de Alice, que hablaba preocupado con Jasper, esa aurora de tranquilidad que su persona desprendía. Escuche el ronroneo preocupado que desprendía la garganta de Emmett y una emoción triste a su lado, tal vez podría ser Rosalie, oí sollozos de la voz más dulce de toda, el triste y maternal tono.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ahora podía verlo todo como era, ya no sentía un terror batiente, sentía la calidad de siempre. Sentí con más claridad el frio y duro, pero aun así acogedor, cuerpo de Edward, observe su expresión serena y preocupada, me giré y pode ver lo que era en realidad la apacible cara de Carlisle.

- Bella levántate – su voz no era dura en absoluto, era dulce y suplicante, tan amable que obedecí gustosa, y esbocé una sonrisita.

Me separé lentamente de Edward, intenté apoyar mi peso en mis pies, pero flaqueaban, sentía un leve zumbido a mis espaldas, las alas que se batían con lentitud, el brillo amarillento que me rodeaba cambiaba de color ligeramente, a naranjo, rojo, púrpura, azul, verde y nuevamente amarillo.

- ya me siento bien – dije con la voz ahogada, pero seguía perturbada por lo que me sucedía – ahora, por favor alguien podría decirme ¿Qué me ocurre? – un sollozo se escapo de mi boca.

- creo que lo sabes – me dijo Rosalie con calma.

Sí, lo sabía, al parecer era un duendecillo del bosque… un elfo.

- siempre lo han sabido, ¿verdad? – Asentimiento general - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? –

- yo te responderé – dijo Edward a mis espaldas – a solas, por favor – observó con seriedad al resto de su familia. Esme asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. Todos salieron para dejarnos a solas.

- ¿por qué? – le mire con tristeza, y él se puso serio, respiro profundamente.

- veras Bella, en nuestro mundo, en este mundo oculto a la realidad humana, tenemos nuestras reglas, los Elfos como tú, son criaturas celestiales, proveen mucha energía, mucho poder, anhelado por todas las criaturas, por lo que su cacería es muy popular, un vampiro que ha bebido la sangre de un Elfo es muy poderoso, por lo que se les ha considerado un tabú, es una condena el asesinar un Elfo, y ustedes se han vuelto muy precavidos, por lo que han intensificado en su mente la naturaleza agresiva de las otras especies, incluyendo a los humanos, todo lo que viste antes era más agresivo de lo que era en realidad –

Estaba confundida pero esperé a que prosiguiera.

- nosotros hemos buscado una vida pacífica junto a los humanos, y… el que tu nos temieras, era como un fallo, sobre todo si eres un Elfo, por lo que quisimos demostrarte que somos de confianza, pero di te decíamos lo que eras, pensarías que estábamos locos, y te alejarías – soltó una risita.

Sabía que tenía razón, jamás le hubiera creído a nadie que yo era una criatura mítica.

- después Jasper notó tu impaciencia por el estado que tenias ante los sentimientos del resto, nos explicó cómo te pondrías impaciente, a él le había ocurrido igual, decidimos distraerte, pero después te afinaste a mí, y tuve miedo de que si te acercabas mucho, yo te pudiera herir, no quería hacerlo, eres demasiado importante para mí –

Mi corazón se ablando, y el brillo que me rodeaba se volvió de un ridículo rosa, genial ahora tenía un aurora que expresaba mis emociones, bufé enfurruñada.

- no me gusta – mi voz había recuperado fuerza, en todo caso era genial no tener que caminar y poder brillar, nunca más tendría miedo a la oscuridad, pero no era natural, no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

- es lindo – comentó con su encantadora y aterciopelada voz.

- sigue, por favor… necesito saber toda la historia – el asintió con seriedad.

- y lo descubriste, supiste lo que éramos, pero no te alejaste, lo tomaste inhumanamente, con tanta calma que nos hiciste muy feliz – esa encantadora sonrisa se asomó de nuevo por su rostro y me sentí muy bien, mis pelos se encresparon, y mi aurora brillo más fuerte, el rio suavemente.

- lo siento, solo que… me siento muy bien al hacerlos felices – dije observando mis resplandecientes brazos.

- lo sé – respondió con tranquilidad.

- sigue – susurré, quería escuchar más.

- pero… te pusiste ausente, muy extraña, te volviste un zombi, nadie podía ver nada en ti, me exasperaba un poco, ya que no podía leer tu mente, ahora era peor, porque Alice no te podía ver en sus visiones ni Jasper sentir tus emociones, eras nada. Un día Alice te vio hablando con Jacob Black, eso quería decir que habías despertado, pero… no era bueno que hubieras estado con Jacob Black, eso quiere decir que estabas reaccionando a tus instintos – se detuvo, y pensó un momento - ¿Bella, por qué te pusiste tan extraña de repente? – suspire.

- siempre supe que las emociones de la gente tenían una gran influencia en mi, solo pensé que era más empática que el resto de la gente, que me costaba más centrarme en mi, y me sentía más cómoda haciendo feliz a la gente, me sentía muy bien cuando eran felices los demás, y después estaban ustedes, Alice era tan feliz que no podía evitar estar cerca de ella siempre, se sentía muy agradable, y también estaba Jasper, que siempre sabia como me sentía, por lo que no pude evitar encontrar alguien que me entendiera en realidad, pero lo de Jasper era algo sobrenatural, no era lo mismo… y de ahí estabas tú, un reto constante, tan serio siempre que me hacías rabiar – reí un poco por mi tono con cierto rencor.

- lo siento – el coreo mis risas.

- y entonces, era tan difícil hacerte feliz, y solo quería verte sonreír una vez para poder sentirme satisfecha, pero no podía, hacia todo lo que tú querías, normalmente cuando obedeces, la otra persona se pone feliz, pero tú no, eras tan curioso que sentí la necesidad de descubrir cómo hacerte feliz, pero te volviste más que eso, era como girar alrededor tuyo, verte feliz, verte triste, necesitaba cuidarte, y me preocupo, pero lo acepté, después… me enamore de ti, ahora era más intensos ya que cada vez que pensaba que te podía hacer comportar tan extraño, si podía ser una chica o algo, me sentía celosa –

Edward rio y me avergoncé por hablar tan libremente de mis sentimientos.

- y de ahí te alejaste, y me molestó tu seriedad, tu falta de emoción, entonces ya no sabía qué hacer con esto, le nombre afinación por un recuerdo que llegó a mi mente, tal como era, y lo investigué, descubrí lo que eran los Elfos y que me ocurría, pero no estaba segura de que yo pudiera ser un Elfo, era imposible, y llegamos a esto, y me puse en blanco por la perturbación, me molesto la historia de los duendecillos, siempre siendo amenazados –

- ya veo –

- pero todo está bien ahora, es decir, lo superamos, ¿verdad? Ya no tengo miedo, y no me alejare, además ya sé todo… ¿verdad? – Edward hizo una mueca, no… no lo sabía todo – Edward, que no me has dicho –

- pues, la razón por la que no queremos que te juntes con Jacob Black es porque te alejara de nosotros, te llevara y te dirá cosas de nosotros que no son… simplemente, no te dejes influenciar por el – me dijo con preocupación, sonreí de lado, era realmente dulce.

- confía en mí – le observe a los ojos con seriedad, y me perdí en el liquido dorado, podía ver incluso como se movía el color, como las olas en el mar.

- ahora siento que puedo hacer esto – dijo con suavidad, se acercó a mi lentamente, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Sonreí, sabía lo que él sentía en ese momento, estaba eufórico.

Apretó sus labio contra los míos con suavidad y dulzura, como si me fuera a romper, no quería tanta suavidad, pero sentía que si lo acercaba a mí, el se rompería, por lo que le deje ser, y no hice nada, solo respondí el beso con suavidad, sintiéndome tan feliz como él, compartiendo sus sentimientos.

Ahora sí que nadie me salvaría de mis instintos… salvación de lo que era.

------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Faithless. Sin fe…

_- Me levanté de mi cama con el rostro bañado en sudor frio, mi espalda era recorrida por continuos escalofríos y mi camiseta estaba húmeda. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo._

_- anoche unos turistas fueron asesinados por animales salvajes – comentó sin levantar la vista – al parecer se vieron huellas de lobo por el sector, pero no parecía que hubieran sido ellos –_

_- Y aun me preocupaba más el hecho, de que Edward ni siquiera me haya dicho que me quería, yo sabía que le amaba, que era mí ser, mi centro de existencia… ¿Qué era yo para él?_

_- bueno Bella… de esta forma, disfrazada de humana, tu aroma no es tan fuerte como lo es cuando estás en tu forma original… sobre todo tu aura externa, se traslada como un humo, atrayendo a cualquier depredador, y atrajo a estos vampiros, probablemente no sean los únicos que te hayan detectado, pero si los únicos dispuestos a romper las reglas – dijo Jasper con porte serio._

------------------------

Buenas, finalmente Bella ha descubierto el secreto sobre su comportamiento, y Edward se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Me gusto mucho este capítulo, no me crean sádica, pero me gustan los momentos de bastante tensidad como este.

Bueno, recuerden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en 4 días.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias ¡¡positivas!!

Gus.


	10. Faithless

**Loveless**

**10.**** Faithless**

Sin fe…

Se separó de mí con lentitud… como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Yo tampoco quería que se alejara.

Me enfoqué en el, analizando cada una de sus facciones y el sentimiento que representaban. No podía describirle bien, el estaba eufórico, deslumbrado… su rostro y sus emociones me daban ganas de cantar. Quería que su rostro siempre expresara esos sentimientos. Jamás había visto a Edward tan magnífico como ahora. Dejando mis emociones de lado me centre en él.

Poco a poco el brillo disminuyó, y sentí un frio congelante, como si un fuego se congelara en mi espalda siendo absorbido por mi cuerpo. Jadee ante la sensación, estaba hundida en el pecho de Edward, abrazándome con fuerza a él, intentando ignorar la odiosa sensación y concentrándome en su suave caricia sobre mi cabello.

Mi cuerpo había vuelto al de la apariencia humana, ya no brillaba y no tenía las hermosas alas de libélula.

- ¡soy yo! – exclame con júbilo. - ¿Cómo…? –

- te transformaste cuando comenzaste a tomar en cuenta tus emociones, y has vuelto ya que dejaste tus necesidades a un lado para centrarte en el resto – respondió Edward con suma tranquilidad.

Ahora había descubierto otras cosas más sobre mí misma.

Era un Elfo, podía transformarme a Elfo cuando me centraba en mí, y podía ser humana si es que me centraba en el resto.

***

Me levanté de mi cama con el rostro bañado en sudor frio, mi espalda era recorrida por continuos escalofríos y mi camiseta estaba húmeda. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo.

_Me encontraba en el claro de la postal, estaba con Edward, el brillaba bajo la luz del sol como un millón de diamantes. De repente se oscurece, en el lugar de Edward aparece un hombre de espeso cabello rubio, el hombre que estuvo en mi pesadilla cuando descubrí el secreto de los Cullen. El vampiro me ataca, grito, y antes de cerrar los ojos veo la silueta de Edward, herido en el suelo. Entonces una cortina de agua me corta la visión y despierto._

Tomé una ducha lenta, quedándome bastante tiempo bajo la regadera, relajando mis músculos tensos. Salí de la ducha despacio y me vestí con calma, era temprano aun. Baje las escaleras con suavidad. Me encontré a Phil en la cocina, con un periódico y un café, su ceño estaba fruncido y sentía ondas de perturbación provenientes de él.

- buenos días – salude con una ligera sonrisa. Phil levantó la vista y sonrió con gracia.

- Hola… ¿Cómo dormiste? – me preguntó con simpatía. Phil era demasiado agradable… últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo distraída como para notarlo, lo había abandonado un poco y me sentía culpable de aquello.

- bien, ¿y tú? –

- bien también, gracias… eh, hay cosas para el pan en el refrigerador y cereales en la despensa – volvió la vista al periódico y su ceño se frunció de nuevo.

Me dirigí a la despensa en busca de los cereales y sonreí al ver que eran mis favoritos, noté un ínfimo brillo amarillo, tan corto que dudaba mucho que Phil lo hubiera notado, ahora mi cuerpo era más propenso al cambio con tantas emociones embargándome, el más pequeño atisbo de sentimiento propio podría traer de nuevo ese endemoniado calor. Debía irme relajada.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el periódico? – pregunté mientras me servía un tazón de Lucky Charms, ¡yum!

- anoche unos turistas fueron asesinados por animales salvajes – comentó sin levantar la vista – al parecer se vieron huellas de lobo por el sector, pero no parecía que hubieran sido ellos –

- ¿Lobos? –

- sí, enormes… las huellas son gigantes – comentó – en fin… debo ir a investigar el lugar –

Cerró el periódico, bebió un último sorbo de su café. Mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su arma, le observé, se veía preocupado… yo también estaba preocupada por él.

- Phil… - levantó la vista hacia mi – ten cuidado –

- no te preocupes Bella… estoy entrenado para esto – me sonrió con gracia y le correspondí – Adiós –

Terminé mi delicioso tazón de cereales y me dirigí a mi habitación a tomar mi bolso y mi abrigo. Bajé las escaleras con torpeza y salí de la casa, recordando poner el cerrojo a la puerta. Guarde las llaves y me dirigí al camaro.

Entonces noté un coche en la calle, estacionado en la acera. Era un coche plateado, y yo conocía muy bien al dueño de ese coche. Me acerqué con paso sigiloso al Volvo. El estaba apoyado en la puerta del piloto, mirándome con soberbia, sentía un aura alegre y picara a su alrededor, no venía con intenciones muy indiferentes, lo sabía.

- Buenos días – me saludo con cortesía mientras se inclinaba para tomar mi mano y besar el dorso como un caballero.

- Buenos días – respondí con voz tranquila.

- ¿te puedo llevar al instituto? – me preguntó.

- sí – respondí, el sonrió de lado como a mí me encantaba.

Caminé a la puerta del co-piloto, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando él la abrió en un segundo, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí tan rápido? _Que tonta… es obvio_ pensé mientras sonreía de lado y negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me preguntó con curiosidad, di un respingo, había pasado un segundo desde que me había sentado y el ya estaba a mi lado – oh… ¿te asuste? –

- no – mentí.

- siento haberte asustado… ¿Qué pensabas? – volvió a repetir medio riendo.

- se me olvido un segundo que tu eres… especial – respondí en voz baja, pero él me escuchó con claridad.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al instituto, disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua. Yo respiraba el dulce aroma de Edward que inundaba el coche.

- ¿que sucedió con el resto? – le pregunté con curiosidad, me hacía falta la parlanchina de Alice.

- ellos llegaron en el coche de Rosalie – me respondió con simpleza – Alice sugirió darnos un poco de privacidad –

Sonreí abiertamente y reí ante las ocurrencias de Alice, pero aun así me sentí feliz de que lo hiciera, ya no sabía cómo comportarme en frente de los Cullen sabiendo que había algo entre Edward y yo… o al menos eso creía.

Llegamos al instituto, y nos estacionamos al lado del ostentoso BMW de Rosalie.

- impactante – comenté.

- así es – me respondió con una sonrisa agraciada.

- prefiero el tuyo – murmuré mirando el coche rojo aun, fruncí el ceño, demasiado llamativo para mi agrado.

- gracias – respondió, rio ligeramente – ¿demasiado ostentoso para ti? – me preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Me sonrojé por su acto, la gente se nos quedaba mirando, estaba avergonzada, un ridículo brillo anaranjado rodeo por un segundo mi cuerpo. Solo un segundo que bastó para llamar la atención de Edward.

- debes tener cuidado Bella, tu cuerpo está más propenso a cambiar habiendo vuelto a tu figura original una vez – me susurro.

- lo sé, ya me ocurrió esta mañana, pero no dura lo suficiente para que la gente lo note –

El me acompañó a cada clase que tuve en el día, pero aun estaba preocupada por nuestra posición ante la gente, ¿Qué éramos? ¿Qué pensaba Edward de nosotros dos juntos?

Y aun me preocupaba más el hecho, de que Edward ni siquiera me haya dicho que me quería, yo sabía que le amaba, que era mí ser, mi centro de existencia… ¿Qué era yo para él?

- ¿Bella estás bien? – me despertó Alice de mis cavilaciones.

- sí – respondí con tranquilidad fingida, observe el leve ceño fruncido de Jasper y le miré con fijeza esperando que entendiera mi mirada.

- algo te preocupa – dijo Jasper después de un momento, _¡traidor!_

- ¿qué es Bella? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – me dijo Rosalie… si lo sabía, me lo habían calcado siempre.

- bueno… hoy en la mañana, Phil me contó que unos turistas habían sido asesinados anoche… por un animal salvaje – recordé esta mañana y lo usé de excusa – y bien, Phil debe investigar eso, y me preocupa que le puede ocurrir algo –

Noté como los rostros de los Cullen se tensaban, conocía esas miradas opacas y esos rostros inescrutables, Edward siempre tenía esa cara cuando me estaba ocultando algo.

- algo no me están contando – sentencie, Alice bajo la mirada, ella iba a flaquear – Alice dime que ocurre – le pedí con voz suave, ella caería ante ese acto, yo estaba actuando demasiado débil como para que ella soportara.

- pues verás Bella – já, cayo – esos animales… bueno no eran animales en absoluto, eran vampiros – me dijo, me helé en un instante.

- pero no eran ustedes – dije, convenciéndome de mis propias palabras.

- no… eran otros vampiros que fueron atraídos por una presa demasiado deseada para nosotros los vampiros – me dijo ella en voz baja.

Todos estaban serios, sentía como observaban cada mínima reacción.

- una presa que hasta incluso nosotros… nos cuesta mucho evitar cazar – dijo Jasper tensamente.

Entonces llegó a mi mente todas las historias que llegaron a mi mente sobre los Elfos.

Eran criaturas celestiales, eran tabú, eran extremadamente codiciados por los vampiros.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunté atónita.

- bueno Bella… de esta forma, disfrazada de humana, tu aroma no es tan fuerte como lo es cuando estás en tu forma original… sobre todo tu aura externa, se traslada como un humo, atrayendo a cualquier depredador, y atrajo a estos vampiros, probablemente no sean los únicos que te hayan detectado, pero si los únicos dispuestos a romper las reglas – dijo Jasper con porte serio.

- ¡demonios! – maldecí por lo bajo, golpeando mi cabeza con la mesa, noté la instantánea preocupación de Edward.

Me senté derecha, y acaricie el dorso de su fría mano suavemente, sentí como me llenaba su preocupación, la emoción quemó en mi interior y suspire rápidamente, eliminándolo con urgencia, jadee, me agoté con ese acto.

Por lo menos ya estaba controlando mis habilidades, observe el rostro agradecido de Edward.

- no te preocupes – murmuré – estoy bien – pero sentí el golpe latir en mi frente.

- no tengas miedo Bella, hay gente ocupándose de ellos… aparte de los policías – me dijo Edward con suavidad – además de haber atraído a unos depredadores, has atraído también a unos útiles defensores –

Me esforcé en recordar que más mencionaban las leyendas de Elfos que había leído… recordé la leyenda de los licántropos. Llegó a mi mente otra mención de Phil sobre la noticia… se habían visto huellas de lobos gigantes por el sector.

Me tapé la boca sorprendida, mis ojos se habían abierto mucho, y todos me observaban preocupados.

- ¿Qué… también…? – no pude formular palabra alguna.

Emmett rio con gravedad ante mi poca elocuencia, Rosalie le golpeo el hombro, y observe a Alice que sonreía de medio lado, pero sin pizca de gracia.

- imposible – susurre.

Vampiros, Elfos, Licántropos… ¿Cuándo esta locura iba a parar?

- hay que tenerles fe… aun así, ten cuidado al salir, ellos te quieren alejar de nosotros – Alice hablaba con preocupación.

- no confío – murmure apegándome a Edward, quien me abrazó con un brazo, por la cintura.

- hay que tenerles fe – susurró él.

Pero no podía tener fe, en alguien que me quisiera alejar de los Cullen.

-------------------

Próximo capítulo: Doubtless. Sin duda…

- No me pude negar, además hace mucho que no veía a Jacob, y su presencia siempre alegre me hacia sentir muy bien… casi ni recordaba mis preocupaciones de minutos antes.

- Me sentí mal, primero me sorprendí, después me alivie, después me enoje… pero la verdad, es que no tenia idea de lo que debería sentir en ese momento. Es decir, por instinto me sentí segura; pero en mi conciencia odiaba a Jacob, pues el era de los que me querían separar de los Cullen.

- Escuchamos algo en los árboles, me asuste, y me levante enseguida, alejándome de Jacob sobre su cabeza. Entonces le vi… era él. Ese… ese tipo.

- Lo sabia, iba a morir en ese momento, mi cuerpo se encogió con dolor y di mi último exhalo mientras mis ojos se cerraban agotados.

-------------------

¡Hola!

Buenos aquí les he traído otro capítulo más… no se que decir… solo que estamos acercándonos a la parte más jugosa del fic.

No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, yo esperaba llegar a los 20 pero no sé si es que pueda, en todo caso lo alargaré lo más que pueda intentando que no quede aburrido.

Dejen sus sugerencias o comentarios en los reviews, aunque pueden dejar un review aunque no tengan nada que decir excepto "hola", porque el que me dejen reviews me hace feliz, porque sé que hay alguien que todavía espera otro capítulo.

Me puse cebolla… ya los dejo.

Gus.


	11. Doubtless

**Loveless**

**11. Doubtless**

Sin Duda…

Lloré nuevamente, ¿por qué me asechaba esa pesadilla? Cada vez más nítida en mi cabeza. Todo estaba revuelto en mi peculiar existencia… todo era muy rápido, como si alguien estuviera acelerando mi vida como en una película. Veía el tiempo transitar rápidamente hasta llegar a este momento, el fin de semana, donde toda la noche se volvía lenta en el sufrimiento de esa pesadilla.

Vampiros protectores, licántropos guardianes… y depredadores.

¿Qué he hecho de mi existencia?

- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Edward, quien estaba sentado en la mecedora de mi habitación.

- sí… solo tuve una pesadilla - respondí jadeante, encogida en mi cama y sujetando con fuerza mis piernas contra mi cuerpo, como si mi figura más pequeña pudiera aminorar la perturbación.

En un segundo tuve a Edward a mi lado. Su temperatura fría abrazó mi cuerpo y me sentí aliviada, como si la dura y fría figura de Edward actuara como mi escudo a cualquier preocupación.

Después de nuestra charla en el almuerzo, cuando supe de que había vampiros buscándome, Edward decidió acompañarme en las noches, me quería cuidar por si un intruso acechaba la casa de Phil. El resto de los Cullen se dedicaron a vagar por los alrededores y eliminar a los intrusos. Pero no me aliviaba en lo más mínimo.

- esta amaneciendo… - murmuré con pesar. La hora en que Edward se marchaba.

- debo irme - me dijo, levantándose con suavidad de mi cama.

- lo se… cuídate - le dije escondiéndome entre las rodillas.

- volveré esta noche… no te preocupes - besó mi cabeza, la cogio entre sus manos y beso con suavidad mis labios.

Me embriague en su olor. Nunca respondía a sus besos, no se por que, pero yo sabia que Edward no quería eso… y era mi trabajo satisfacerle.

- adiós - susurré a la ventana abierta por donde el había salido.

Me dirigí a la ducha lentamente, y como casi todos los días, deje que la regadera relajara mis tensos y preocupados músculos. Y dejé las lagrimas caer, igual que en mi cama. No le podía llamar a esto llorar, no sollozaba y no sentía tristeza, solo dejaba a mi cuerpo desahogarse instintivamente.

Como yo sabia muy bien, no podía sentir nada por mi cuenta, me estaba prohibido en estos momentos.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una sorpresa extraña.

- ¡hola Bella! No sabia que te ibas a despertar tan temprano - me saludó Phil efusivamente, estaba acompañado de un hombre en silla de ruedas, de piel morena y cabello oscuro.

- buenos días Phil - saludé también, me serví rápidamente un bol de cereales.

- Bella, quiero que conozcas a Billy Black - presentó Phil.

- Jacob tenia razón, eres muy bonita - dijo Billy Black con una sonrisa.

- papá, eso… no era necesario - le retó Jacob… a quien no había visto hasta el momento. Nuevamente una sensación agradable me embargó.

- hola Billy… gusto en verte de nuevo Jacob - dije con una sonrisa a los invitados.

- igualmente - dijo el muchacho.

- Bella ahora iba a La Push… Billy me ha invitado a una barbacoa, te iba a dejar una nota - dijo Phil un poco avergonzado, sonreí condescendiente - se que puedes encontrar alguna actividad con los Cullen -

- pero, ¿por qué no vienes también tu Bella? - ofreció Jacob rápidamente.

- no… no quiero ser una molestia - respondí avergonzada.

- no serás ninguna molestia, acompáñanos - dijo Billy.

No me pude negar, además hace mucho que no veía a Jacob, y su presencia siempre alegre me hacia sentir muy bien… casi ni recordaba mis preocupaciones de minutos antes.

- esta bien - acepté.

Cuando estuve lista, partimos en un antigua monovolumen a La Push. Jamás había ido a la reserva y el paisaje en el camino me cautivo, me sentía tan en armonía en ese momento, como si nada pudiera molestarme.

- hemos llegado - dijo Phil alegremente.

- ¿quieres que te muestre la playa, Bella? - me ofreció Jacob.

Acepté su propuesta y me guió en una caminata a las orillas del mar, todo era bellísimo, si tan solo el sol brillara, aun así, el agua por más gris que fuera, me hacía sentir muy bien.

- ¿y cómo ha ido todo? - me preguntó Jacob, interrumpiendo mis armónicas cavilaciones del mar y su rítmico ondeo.

- pues… últimamente he estado muy preocupada - respondí casi sin pensar.

- te entiendo - me dijo.

- normalmente mi vida no suele ser tan agitada - murmuré.

- la mía tampoco -

- ¿y… de qué hablas? - preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Reí.

- habló de mis recuerdos, descubrí cosas de mí que no imaginé nunca - respondí yo. La verdad, pero sin revelar demasiado.

- yo hablo de los alrededores, últimamente hemos estado muy movidos, sobre todo con las muertes de turistas - dijo Jacob.

Noté como su cuerpo se ponía rígido, sentí el inútil impulso de abrazarlo y consolarle. Obviamente había algo que le perturbaba de este caso. Si tan solo supiera que había cosas peores en este caso, ¿Qué pensaría Jacob de mí si supiera que todo era mi culpa?

Le abracé la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

- no te preocupes… hay más que policías ocupándose de eso - murmuré con una ligera sonrisa. Aunque estos guardianes no me agradaban en absoluto.

- Bella… tu sabes qué hay licántropos en él asunto - dijo Jacob.

Y sentí sus emociones, estaba sorprendido, pero no por los licántropos, sino por que yo los conocía.

- sí… tu también - dijo yo, al igual que él sorprendida.

- lo sabes todo - susurró él. Me sentí perturbada, ¿Qué sabía Jacob sobre mí? - Bella sabes todo -

- ¿Qué… que pasa? - pregunté tontamente - ¿co… como lo sabes tú? -

- Bella no te preocupes, me ocupare de todos los vampiros que te quieran herir - ¿Cómo que se iba a ocupar, qué sabia Jacob del asunto?

- Jake… que eres - murmuré extrañada, y muy perturbada.

- soy un licántropo - respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Me sentí mal, primero me sorprendí, después me alivie, después me enoje… pero la verdad, es que no tenia idea de lo que debería sentir en ese momento. Es decir, por instinto me sentí segura; pero en mi conciencia odiaba a Jacob, pues el era de los que me querían separar de los Cullen.

Me volví a transformar involuntariamente, combatí contra ello, no quería, no debía. El frío recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras una aurora brotaba de mi piel, rodeándome de un repugnante color grisáceo. Y después el calor abrazador, grité mientras mi espalda era rasgada por aquellas condenadas y hermosas alas.

Jadee echada en el suelo y quejándome, me sentía débil y confundida.

Observe a Jacob, quien estaba asustado y sorprendido.

- ¿Bella, te… te encuentras bien? - me preguntó, acercándose a mi. Me eche hacia atrás. - ¿Qué ocurre? -

- ¡no te acerques! - exclame furiosa. No, no él.

- pero Bella -

- ¡no te acerques! - ordene nuevamente al ver sus intenciones.

Escuchamos algo en los árboles, me asuste, y me levante enseguida, alejándome de Jacob sobre su cabeza. Entonces le vi… era él. Ese… ese tipo.

El vampiro de mis sueños. Enseguida el pánico inundo mi cuerpo y me rodeo un negro absorbente. Caí al suelo anonadada, y Jacob se acercó a mi preocupado y alerta.

Observe su transformación, su cuerpo se desgarro hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo, del tamaño de un caballo. Se agachó, invitándome a montarle. No vacilé y me subí a el.

Jacob comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, y me hundí en el pelaje rojizo del lobo, me sentí segura en ese momento, el viento azotaba mi cuerpo, aliviándome de un momento a otro.

Levante la vista al notar que estábamos por cruzar la frontera de La Push hacia Forks. Y vi a los Cullen en la frontera. Me alegre de verles, pero al parecer ellos no estaban tan felices.

Jacob se detuvo en seco y noté como la furia embargaba el cuerpo del animal. Me sorprendí y asuste de su reacción. ¿Qué le sucedía? Estábamos mucho mejor con los Cullen ahí.

Los Cullen tampoco estaban muy tranquilos. Estaban encorvados y agachados, en una posición casi animal, y asomando sus afilados dientes. Se veía a kilómetros que estaban listos para atacar.

Nuevamente me elevé casi instintivamente y aterrorizada. Ese definitivamente no era mi día. Solo… solo quería alejarme de ahí, quería paz.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo esto?

¿Cuándo iba a encontrar la paz?

Quería alejarme de todos los conflictos y sentir tranquilidad en algún momento.

Me pose en la rama más alta de un roble antiguo. Observe tristemente a Edward, si tan solo pudiera abrazarle y quitarle esa rabia, si tan solo estuviera tranquilo, con esa mueca pacífica que yo amaba.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, y noté sus ojos un poco desenfocados. El pegó un saltito asechador y yo me eché hacia atrás. Vi a Jacob interponerse entre mi y Edward.

Pero él pareciera tener una lucha interna, estaba sufriendo.

Me acerqué a el rápidamente y le besé con fuerza.

No se lo que sentí, solo sentí como si mis órganos murieran carbonizados lentamente, caí con un golpe duro al suelo, gritando, casi… agonizando de dolor. Que acababa de hacer.

Lo sabia, iba a morir en ese momento, mi cuerpo se encogió con dolor y di mi último exhalo mientras mis ojos se cerraban agotados.

El fuego cesó, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y adolorido, con las secuelas de mi incendio interior.

- ¡Bella! - la voz de terciopelo de Edward se escuchó cercana.

Sus fríos brazos me estrecharon contra él, quería responderle, pero simplemente me sentía muy agotada para pronunciar palabra.

- ¡no te acerques! - era la voz de Rosalie, que se escucho casi como un rugido.

- Bella cariño… despierta - me dijo Edward - no te dejes vencer -

No… tenia que ser fuerte por él, abrí los ojos con el mayor esfuerzo posible, y tarde unos momentos en enfocar la vista.

- gracias a Dios - suspiro Esme a mi lado.

Pero no todo estaba bien, él… él vampiro de mis sueños se estaba acercando, podía sentir su presencia.

Mis alas se agitaron lentamente, elevándome y alejándome de los brazos de Edward.

- corre - murmuré, observando el vacío oscuro del bosque.

Noté como todos mis acompañantes se ponían tensos en el instante, ellos también le habían sentido.

Jacob echó a correr al punto donde le sentía. Me asusté, y sentí el miedo por él, no quería que se fuera, le podía ocurrir algo malo.

- Bella hay que salir de aquí - dijo Edward repentinamente.

Sin duda habíamos llegado a un punto donde todo lo que había echo anteriormente quedaba en el olvido.

Me acerqué a él y me abracé a su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo guardó esas condenadas alas y dejé unas lagrimas caer, antes de que Edward me abrazara con fuerza y comenzara a correr.

----------------------------

Próximo capítulo: Senseless. Sin Sentido…

- Pero yo ya no estaba consciente de esa realidad, mis ojos se nublaron, y observe la pelea tranquilamente, ajena a lo que pudiera pasarle al resto, no me importaban esos vampiros, solo me importaba el bosque y la naturaleza a mi alrededor.

- Una enorme raíz apareció del suelo, cruzando el pecho de Jasper y retorciéndose alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¿por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me haces pasar estos sustos? – dijo Edward con voz ahogada. Me acerqué a su rostro y le besé suavemente la mejilla.

- Llegamos a un claro en mitad del bosque… y lo reconocí con emoción. Estaba rodeado de árboles y rocas, y era cruzado por un suave riachuelo. Era el claro de la postal… era hermoso aun en realidad.

----------------------------

¡Hola!

Wooo clímax, yo creo que habrá dos o tres capítulos más, no lo se, depende de mi nivel de imaginación.

Pero no sufran por que les haré una propuesta. Tengo pensado empezar un fic que se titulara "Beloved" el que es amado, y será Loveless desde el punto de Edward. ¿Qué les parece?

Dejen sus opiniones en reviews.

Cuídense y sigan leyendo.

Gus.


	12. Extraaaa

**EXTRAAAAA!**

Oh mis queridos lectores no saben cuanto los he extrañado. Lamento mucho el repentino abandono que he dejado en el fic, ya casi 6 meses de que no escribo nada. Pero no desesperen, estoy escribiendo ahora mismo el capitulo 12 del fic para que lo esperen con ansias, estoy decidida a terminar esta historia. Creo q Beloved debera comenzar mas adelante por que después de loveless quiero escribir otro tipo de historia q se me acaba de ocurrir, y encuentro la idea muy agradable cmo para no hacerla.

Eso era, mis sinceras disculpa y espero que me perdonen, el prox capitulo tratare de escribirlo lo antes posible para subirlo pronto.

Un besazo. Gus.


	13. Senseless

Perdon por la demora mi querida gente pero mi vida esta… como decirlo… en un laberinto, ya no se ni para donde voy. Pero aquie he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo posible para traerles algo desente, asi que disfrutenlo… ojala.

**Loveless**

**12. Senseless**

Sin Sentido…

Todo iba tan rapido y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Era increible lo que estaba pasando, y no en el buen sentido. Al frente nuestro se acercaba un grupo de vampiros, por atrás otro grupo, liderado por ese vampiro de mis sueños… más bien de mis pesadillas.

- ¡estamos rodeados! – grito Alice. Jasper al lado de ella la abrazo con fuerza.

- pero no estamos solos – dijo Edward, mirando hacia la manada de lobos que salia del bosque. El resto de los vampiros se puso en posicion de ataque al verlos, yo me asuste, no queria que hirieran a Jacob – ¡No! Estan con nosotros, quieren salvar a Bella –

Todos se hirguieron al momento, excepto por Rosalie que vacilo un poco, pero al final tambien creyo en la palabra de Edward.

- Entonces es hora de pelear – dijo Carlisle muy serio. Me espante, ¿es que acaso habian perdido la cabeza? los vampiros eran millones, las probabilidade de ganar eran mas que escazas.

- d-de n-n-ninguna manera – tartamudee, el espanto se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. – yo les prohibo que peleen, son demasiados para ustedes –

- debes tenernos fe Bella, todo va a salir bien, tenemos experiencia en esto - me dijo Edward tranquilamente, podia sentirlo en el que decia la verdad, estaba demasiado calmado como para considerar esto un peligro.

- no quiero que te hagas daño – dije, sujetandome a su camisa cuando senti mis ojos aguarse.

- quedare intacto, creeme, esto no es algo muy grande para nosotros – me dijo el, mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

- pero que hay de Jacob, los vampiros son demasiado fuertes para ellos

Escuche como los lobos bufaban, y senti como se burlaban, sin duda ellos estaban tambien muy confiados de sus habilidades. Mi batalla estaba perdida, no iban a escucharme en absoluto.

- porfavor ten cuidado – le rogue a Edward, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Saque mis alas y me eleve hacia el bosque, senti la mirada escrutinante de Edward y Jacob, quienes seguian mi trayecto con cuidado, probablemente pensarian que podria colapsar en cualquier momento, y no los culpaba, estaba tan cansada.

Cuando finalmente llegue a las ramas mas altas de un roble, me desplome en ella y me apoye contra el tronco, dejando mi cuerpo descansar por el momento. Observe con panico como las dos masas se acercaban al grupo de vampiros y lobos.

Estaba aterrorizada, los lobos formaron una media luna mirando hacia el lado que venia frente a nosotros. Los vampiros formaron una media luna mirando hacia el otro lado, el lado liderado por el vampiro de mis pesadillas.

De repente ambos lados dejaron de avanzar, deben haber estado unos 10 metros del círculo. Estaban esperando la orden. Mire al vampiro de mis pesadillas, y este me miro de vuelta, mi estomago dio un vuelco. Me inquiete tanto que mi aura se volvio de un color grisaseo-purpura. El vampiro sonrio, y lanzo un rugido.

Esto desato la batalla, alrededor de cien vampiros se lanzaron contra el pequeño grupo en el centro. El primero en atacar fue Emmett, su cara llena de gozo, tomo dos vampiros y les arranco los brazos tan facilmente como alguien rompe un palillo.

Entonces el grupo de lobos rompio filas, y empezo a destrozar vampiros, lanzando mordidas gigantes por todos lados. Los Cullen tambien emprendieron marcha en contra de los enemigos, Alice era un borron, ya que veia de ante mano cada movimiento del enemigo, era intocable. Lo mismo ocurria en el caso de Edward, era intocable, y detrozaba vampiros de un lado a otro.

Era mortifero, era terrible, como esta masacre podia estar ocurriendo por mi causa, habia convertido a los Cullen en lo que ellos odiaban mas, asesinos.

De repente, un vampiro salto sobre Esme, mordiendola en el hombro. Lance un grito de horror, en el momento que una rama azotaba al vampiro sobre Esme y lo lanzaba metros lejos de ella. Esme levanto la mirada hacia mi y me sonrio. Yo aliviada, no habia notado que lo que habia pasado recien habia sido por mi, no fue hasta unos minutos mas tarde que me di cuenta de esto.

Podia controlar los arboles, si mi pensamiento era lo suficientemente fuerte, el bosque lo sentiria. Tenía una extraña coneccion con el bosque. Me abraze al tronco y pense "_gracias_", podia sentir el pacifismo del arbol, era una sensacion tan aliviante, era como una droga.

Pronto mi mente se habia vuelto en blanco, ya no reconocia lo que estaba pasando, era una con el bosque, ajena a la mortifera batalla que ocurria unos metros debajo de mi. Sentia como si mi consciencia se hubiera hundido en las profundidades de mi mente, era como si estuviera en un cuerpo que no era mio. Pero yo ya no estaba consciente de esa realidad, mis ojos se nublaron, y observe la pelea tranquilamente, ajena a lo que pudiera pasarle al resto, no me importaban esos vampiros, solo me importaba el bosque y la naturaleza a mi alrededor.

Mi aura se volvio de un neutral color blanco. Ya no sentia nada, solo era el bosque y yo en armonia. Veia la batalla pero no la observaba, no podia sentir nada en respecto a la gente de ahí, no senti nada cuando un vampiro mordia la pierna de sam, o cuando Emmett fue golpeado por un vampiro mas grande y fue lanzado contra un arbol.

Pero si senti algo cuando ese vampiro arranco el arbol, para arrojarlo sobre Emmett, senti rabia y dolo, como si hubiera absorbido los sentimientos del bosque, una rama no tardo en agarrar cada extremidad del vampiro, incluyendo la cabeza, y arrancarlo todo del torso de la criatura.

Pero lo mas horrible fue cuando Jasper arranco la raiz de un arbol para golpear a una serie de vampiros. Fue una real batalla interna, un odio ardiente quemaba dentro de mi, pero lejana mi conciencia me decia que no hiciera nada, pero era debil, y la cosa mas horrible que habia hecho en mi vida sucedió.

Una enorme raíz apareció del suelo, cruzando el pecho de Jasper y retorciéndose alrededor de su cuerpo. Este con una expresion de dolor me miro sorprendido. Senti un horrible y agudo sonido, bastante irritante, mi conciencia volvia lentamente a mi, y el agudo sonido incrementaba, a cada paso que mi conciencia llegaba, el sonido agudo se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que era yo quien gritaba en horror, la raiz se retiro del corazon de jasper, dejando un agujero en medio de su torso.

El horror era tan terrible, tenia que sacar a Jasper de ahí o alguien lo iba a matar, mas rapido que un vampiro, vole hacia Jasper y lo sujete con mis brazos, pero el era muy pesado para poder cargarlo. Lo abraze fuertemente.

Vi como un monton de vampiros se acercaban a nosotros, pero yo no les permitiria hacerle daño a Jasper, mi enojo fue tan grande, que no se como un gran tornado se creo alrededor nuestro, capturando en su espiral a cada vampiro que se acercaba, entonces un rayo caia sobre cada vampiro en el espiral, encendiendolos en fuego, y matandolos instantaneamente.

Los vampiros dejaron de acercarce, conociendo el daño, entonces el tornado se disipo alrededor nuestro. En ese momento tuve una idea. Observe la zona de batalla. Las raices de los arboles se elevaron del suelo y capturaron entre ellas a todos los Cullen y lobos del campo, y llevandolos al medio del bosque.

El resto de vampiros en el campo de batalla no tuvieron tiempo de pensar que pasaba, pues instantaneamente un tornado los capturo a todos, entonces un rayo gigante cayó en el tornado, encendiendolo en fuego. Era un enorme tornado de fuego, y estaba matando a cada vampiro enemigo. Despues de quemar por 5 minutos, el tornado se disipo, y el viento se llevo las cenizas de todos los vampiros.

La batalla habia finalizado, no mas terror. Senti un tocer entre mis brazos, mire a Jasper quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, el agujero en su pecho ya no estaba, en cambio brillante piel palida se asomaba entre sus ropas. Senti un indescriptible alivio, todo mi panico disipado.

Estaba tan agotada, finalmente solte a Jasper y me desplome en el suelo, sonriendo y mas agotada que nunca. No podia creer que finalmente el terror habia acabado, era ironico, yo, la causante de todo, habia tambien acabado todo. No pude evitar soltar una risa pequeña, la cual siguio a otra, y al final estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Senti la risa de Jasper a mi lado, lo cual me hizo reir aun mas. Abri mis ojos, mientras el me observaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

- ¡Jasper! – Alice corria a la velocidad de la luz para abrazar al vampiro, entonces senti el remordimiento, casi mataba a Jasper, Alice deberia estar odiandome en el momento – ¡Bella! – aquí venian los insultos - ¡Gracias a Dios estas bien! - ¿Qué? – Gracias por salvar a Jasper, no se como pagarte –

- ¿Qué? - ¿habia escuchado correctamente? Estaba atonita – Pe-pero casi lo mato, y-yo cruze una rama por su corazon, c-como es que no me odia –

- No fuiste tu Bella, fue le bosque, el absorbio tu poder para vengarze, arboles son lo mas exagerados que hay – Alice rio ligeramente, para despues mirar a su novio y besarlo en los labios.

Senti ese alivio tierno en mi pecho nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz de que Alice no me odiara.

- ¡Bella! – Edward me derribo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

- uff – me saco el aire del pecho – Edward me aplastas – dije sin aliento.

El se levanto del suelo y yo me levante despues, sus ojos estaban que se salian de sus soquetes, se notaba que se moria de la preocupacion.

- ¿por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me haces pasar estos sustos? – dijo Edward con voz ahogada. Me acerqué a su rostro y le besé suavemente la mejilla.

- porque te amo tanto, que me gusta que te preocupes por mi – dije suavemente, Alice rio ante mi respuesta.

Abraze a Edward fuertemente, quitandole toda la preocupacion, lo cual no dolio tanto, creo que despues del dolor que habia sentido ultimamente, esto iba a ser pan comido. Mire en las espaldas de Edward como el resto del clan Cullen y todos los lobos se encontraban bien. Jamas me habia sentido tan feliz.

Pero entonces lo senti, me separe rapidamente de Edward y mire a mi derecha, el maldito bastardo habia sobrevivido. El vampiro de mis sueños me miraba con una sonrisa burlesca. Rapidamente vole hacia donde estaba el.

- asi que no te rindes, eh – dije con rabia abundando en mi voz. – pues ahora, estas acabado –

- tu no puedes matarme, soy invensible – dijo el con una suave risa.

- pues este es tu fin – dije confiada. Un monton de ramas elevaron al vampiro del suelo. Sus ojos con terror, no creian lo que pasaba.

- imposible, esto solo pasa cuando estas en trance – dijo, un poco de desesperacion asomandose en su voz.

- pues ahora, yo lo domino – rapidamente una rama tiro de su brazo, arrancandolo de su cuerpo, el vampiro aullo en dolor – eso es por herir a mis amigos – una rama arranco el otro brazo – eso es por amenazarme – otras ramas arrancaron sus piernas, el vampiro gritaba – eso es por perseguirme e infundirme miedo – finalmente una rama arranco su cabeza – y eso es por que simplemente NO me agradas –

Un rayo cayo sobre los restos del vampiro, quemandolo a cenizas.

Ahora si, todo habia terminado. Me acerque a Edward y lo abraze, mientras mi cuerpo volvia a su forma humana, no aura, no alas.

3 meses habian pasado desde el incidente con los vampiros, no habia tenido mas pesadillas gracias a Dios, y no habia recobrado mi forma de elfo, incluso, se me habia olvidado como hacerlo. Hoy tenia una cita muy especial con Edward, dijo que me llevaria al bosque.

Despues de clases fuimos hasta su casa, me monte en su espalda y el corrio a ran velocidad por medio de los arboles. El viento azotando en mi rostro era delicioso, me sentia tan libre.

Llegamos a un claro en mitad del bosque… y lo reconocí con emoción. Estaba rodeado de árboles y rocas, y era cruzado por un suave riachuelo. Era el claro de la postal… era hermoso aun en realidad.

- Edward esto es hermoso – susurre, Edward me abrazo por detrás.

- Sabia que este lugar de gustaria, varios años atrás, conoci a una manada de elfos aquí, mientras cazaba, eran las criaturas mas hermosas que habia visto en mi vida, tan pacificas y tan agradables, una de ellas se llamaba Anis, me dijo que si un dia encontraba a un elfo triste, lo trajera aquí, por que este es una fuente de poder para ellas – me conto Edward.

No pude hacer nada mas que sonreir, me separe de el un poco, mientras sentia mis alas salir de mi espalda y el aura rodearme. Ahora si todo era perfecto. Me acerque a Edward y lo bese.

- Te amo – susurre en su oreja.

- y yo te amo a ti – me repondio el. Esboze una sonrisa mientras me besaba de vuelta.

Ahora era una persona amada, y se sentia increible.

**Fin**

**Bueno eso fue Loveless.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan leyendo mis fics.**

**Aunque ahora porque he estado viviendo en Singapur por ya varios meses, mi español ha decaido increiblemente, asi q mi historia que acabo de empezar esta en ingles, pero espero que eso no evite que me sigan leyendo**

**Mi historia se llama "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me" y es una historia basada en Harry Potter.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Gus.**


End file.
